Mi enemiga perfecta
by Kunogi Malfoy
Summary: Basado en el cap 6x6  JJ se va, y todos se vuelven locos, los asesinos toman receso, los casos no llegan y el equipo se va de vacaciones, llega un reemplazo que más que sustituir a JJ hace sufrir a cierto genio como nunca antes había sufrido en su vida...
1. PreAlgo

Se que tengo rato sin actualizar 9 días o Ya Nada, pero es que he estado bastante ocupada y esta paranoia fue tal que empezo como un sueño y terminó como un archivo PDF en mi celular... Les prometo de antes del 30 de octubre les tendre un nuevo capi de cada Fic y de ser posible, uno nuevo de Broken, lamento mucho todo pero de verdad no se porque he estado mas centrada en mis dibujos que en mis escritos... Aparte, les recomiendo mucho la pagina FictionPress, ahi puedes enscribir sus fics originales y las paranoias que se les ocurran, siempre y cuando no tengan NADA que ver con alguna serie (me refiero, pueden poner guiños y eso pero eso es solo para Fics Originales)

Ademas, me ha extrañado que en varios libros o series de TV y cosas así, he leido en la opcion de personajes uno que dice OC (original character) y aquí no, por eso, es que mis dos Fics de Criminal Minds solo dicen "S. Reid", en fin espero que tengan una buena lectura y esto es solo un capitulo "Piloto" como esto llamado "prefacio" o algo asi que es super corto? bueno, es un epilogo, pero el que va al principio, ustedes entienden, subo este pre lo que sea y ahora mismo les subo el otro capitulo como tal!

Mi enemiga perfecta

Cap I

Pre... Epilogo? Facio? Historia? Whatever...

El caso se había resuelto sin mayores complicaciones, habían rescatado a la chica, metieron presos a ambos tarados y la familia por fin pudo tomarse un respiro.

Pero...

Aún quedaba un detalle, JJ.

Aún no sabían si JJ se iba al pentágono o no.

-Chicos, esto está sobre el poder de Strauss y Hotch... Debo irme -dijo JJ bastante triste.

-No pueden llevarte -dijo Spencer mirando al suelo y con el cerebro en off.

-¡¿Acaso pretenden hundirnos? -espetó Dereck molesto.

-Acaso ¿No les importa que somos una familia? -dijo Emily triste.

Dave, suspiró cansado y triste, le había agarrado cariño a JJ.

-Lo siento chicos, hasta Strauss hizo lo que pudo... -dijo triste la rubia.

-No pueden llevarte -dijo el rubio de nuevo, tenía el cerebro apagado, no pensaba en nada más. No podían llevarse a JJ, ella era... Era especial, era como una especie de madre o de hermana mayor para él, además, era el Padrino de Henry, no quería dejarlo solo. No ahora...

JJ miró enternecida a Spencer que ponía una cara muy similar a la de un niño pequeño cuando le dicen que mami se va de viaje y no lo llevan con ella, dejándolo solo, o con la niñera. Le puso una mano en el hombro, solo con él hizo contacto, se despidió con lejanía de los demás y fue a ver a García.

-Pero... Eres como el pegamento! Tu... ¿Quién nos va ha hacer sentir seguros ahora? -dijo la pelirroja al borde del llanto.

"¿El pegamento protege a la gente?" estuvo a punto de decir JJ, pero no tenía humor.

-Allá afuera hay un montón de hombres fuertes que los van a hacer sentir seguros -dijo JJ sonriendo, cruzada de brazos sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Eres ignorante -dijo la pelirroja sonriendo- Tu ignorancia de lo asombrosa que eres, es una de las 5000 cosas que me encantan de ti -dijo sonriendo pero conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Ambas se despidieron luego de intercambiar unas pocas palabras.

Cuando JJ se fue, Penélope no pudo hacer más que llorar desconsolada.

JJ fue a ver a Hotch y a partir de allí, solo 4 palabras cambiaron el rumbo de la BAU y en especial de cierto rubio con cara de angel que lloraba solo por la pérdida de su mejor amiga.

-¡Necesito entrenar a alguien! -dijo en la discusión bastante alterada.

-No, no planeo reemplazarte -dijo el moreno con severidad.

-Pero tienes demasiado trabajo y...

-Nada, ya nos las arreglaremos solos, pretendo recuperarte

-No, conozco a alguien, ella puede hacer el trabajo perfectamente...

-He dicho que no

-Hotch, ella es perfecta para el trabajo, además ya esta lista...

-Si tu lo dices... Pero, te extrañaré JJ -dijo Aaron bastante triste y dándole la mano a Jennifer mientras le daba la espalda y se iba, quizá Aaron y Spencer, eran los que más iban a extrañar a JJ.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó sin mucho afán, pareciese que los criminales estuviesen haciendo huelga o algo así.<p>

El viernes...

-Chicos, debo presentarles a alguien, vuelvo en un minuto -dijo JJ animada y triste en partes iguales, partía al pentágono mañana y todos lo sabían.

La rubia bajó en el ascensor y una chica la esperaba en el Lobby.

-¿Ya puedo ver a tu familia? ¡Rayos! Me siento como una intrusa -dijo riendo algo nerviosa pero contenta.

-Claro, te van a caer muy bien, ven, acompáñame -dijo JJ sonriendo y entrando al ascensor con la chica- Derek Morgan es el moreno grandote, Penélope García es la hacker pelirroja, Emily Prentiss es la bonita de cabello oscuro, Dave Rossi es el que tiene barba y un ojo algo cerrado, Aaron Hotchner, dille Hotch, es nuestro... Su, jefe y es el de cabello oscuro sin barba con cara de seriedad perpetua y Spencer Reid es el rubio delgado super genio del que te hablé -dijo recordándole todo a la desconocida.

-Reid... Ese apellido me suena -dijo acomodándose sus lentes de sol.

-Sabrás tu -sonrió JJ.

Ambas mujeres salieron del ascensor.

Ambas se contoneaban de caderas y sonreían como si el dia fuera hermoso, aunque se volvía hermoso por su presencia...

Sus cabellos largos y lisos de movian al son de sus pasos...

Sus tacones sonaban...

Sus ojos brillaban y movían sus brazos conforme caminaban, como modelos de pasarela, que se adueñaban de su espacio, la sala era propiedad de ellas...

La desconocida llevaba una chaqueta de cuero cerrada y ceñida, unos lentes de sol idénticos a los de Spencer pero negros, un jean oscuro, unas botas de cuero con tacón y un cinturón plateado.

La chica se quitó los lentes poniéndolos en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y al abrir los ojos se vieron ese par de ojos marrón verdoso, ese color y el lunar en su labio inferior, fino y pálido y la marca con forma de luna creciente en su hombro que se vió cuando se quitó la chaqueta, permitieron que Spencer reconociera a la mujer de sus pesadillas. "Después de tanto... El demonio ha vuelto..." y sólo una palabra salió de sus labios.

-Phoenix


	2. Tanto que esconder

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, algo largo, pero como tengo inspiracion, creo que hoy puedo hacer hasta un tercero, cuarto y quinto...

Disclaimer: CM pertenece a la cadena televisiva CBS y no me pertenece, Phoenix Darkray es un personaje de mi creación.

Mi enemiga perfecta

Capítulo II

Tanto que esconder...

Todos miraron a Spencer de forma tan abrupta que casi se pudo oír el crujir de las vértebras de sus cuellos.

-Bueno, Spence, me arruinaste la sorpresa, pero me dejas anonadada... Chicos ella es Phoenix Darkray mi sustituta, fue francotiradora para la S.W.A.T y analista de los Marshalls con Charlie Du Sham -dijo JJ sonriendo.

-¿Du Sham? ¿Los convictos? -pregunto Rossi interesado.

-Si, pero la verdad no son tan malos, son bastante simpáticos y suelen hacerme reir a menudo, quizá más adelante cuando JJ vuelva podríamos ya sea trabajar juntos en un caso o simplemente salir -dijo Phoenix sonriendo y mirando a Spencer de tanto en tanto "Es ¿él? Pero... Es tan alto... Y, se ve extraño, ¿Es ese el Spencer que conocí de niña?" pensó la chica.

-Ahora que ya nos conocemos, Reid, ¿puedes decirnos de dónde la conoces? -preguntó Morgan interesado.

-No se por donde empezar -dijo taladrándola con la mirada bastante molesto- Se puede decir que es la única mujer que me ha jodido la paciencia desde muy pequeño, ¿no es así Phoenix? -dijo sarcástico como nunca, solo lo habían visto así una vez y fue con el caso del niño Riley.

-¡Claro! -ella sonrio con suficiencia- Bendita sea tu memoria Spencie, chicos, nos conocemos desde la primaria, ambos eramos los "genios de las Vegas" pero Spencie estaba decidido a ser el mejor pero yo no podía permitirlo -sonrió mirando al rubio- Estás más alto... ¿Dormiste como los murciélagos? -dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Spencer.

-Por desgracia nos conocemos... Definitivamente, mala hierba nunca muere ¿no Darkray? -dijo con sarcasmo.

-Obviamente... Jamás lo hace, crece y ¿sabes qué? Es lógico lo sabes, anda dilo -se cruzó de brazos y miró al chico.

-Se vuelve mas fuerte, es lógico... Lo sabes por experiencia, además, ¿qué pasó con tu cabello? ¿Cansada de los rizos de Cocker Spaniel Inglés? -dijo con cinismo.

-Algo, prefiero el liso de Huskie, y tu como que no te has cortado tu cabello desde secundaria, además, no soy la única Cocker aquí -dijo agarrando un mechón del largo cabello del rubio y lanzándoselo a la cara.

-Sabes que te gusta -dijo sonriendo con cierta maldad, el equipo los miró con sorpresa "¿Eran pareja acaso?" pensó JJ.

-Como no gustarme si siempre has sido rubio -dijo con la misma sonrisa.

El cabello de Phoenix era de un color aún mas raro que el de Garcia, era negro noche, pero todo el cabello de la nuca era rubio platino y tenía reflejos rojo rubí en las puntas. Además se veía lacio pero era un planchado realmente excelente. Ese matiz raro de colores, acentuaban su pálida piel y sus ojos que eran del mismo color que los de Spencer.

La tensión aumentaba y nadie sabía que hacer para detenerlos, ambos eran genios, por lo que había dicho ella, pero que pasado era aquel que los hacia hablarse y verse con tal confianza, era obvio que se odiaban pero se respetaban, eran el claro ejemplo de que en esta vida, puedes tener un némesis perfecto, lo amas tanto como lo odias y existe una confianza y un respeto mutuo que jamás creiste que pudiese existir.

-Es lógico, siempre te atrajeron los chicos de cabello claro -dijo el rubio acercándose a su oido y susurrando para que nadie mas sino ella, escuchase- Y por lo que oí, algunas chicas también, o... ¿Eran solo rumores? Tu dime Princesa...

-¡Whoa! -exclamó ella riendo separándose de él- No se que te habrán dicho, pero fue una trampa, una identica a la que te hicieron los chicos en secundaria el 18 de Marzo -lo miró con fuerza- No caigas bajo Príncipe -le susurró también

-Si, como olvidar esa fecha... -dijo cruzándose de brazos y correspondiendo su mirada, se medían y enfrente de todo el mundo, ese enfrentamiento era lo máximo para los analistas de la BAU, jamás habían visto dos personas tan iguales, tan diferentes y sobre todo...

Con tanto que esconder...

Era un festín de microexpresiones, miradas, significados dobles, indirectas, directas, tangentes. Todo lo que ellos analizaban por trabajo, lo hacían ahora solo por saber quien sería el ganador de ese duelo de titanes.

-Ya veo... Despues de tanto... -dijo ella.

-Tanto tiempo... -dijo él.

-Y volvemos a las andadas -dijo ella.

-Supongo que pensarás en lo mismo -dijo él con astucia.

-Es lógico, tu, has cambiado, es normal, estás más alto, más fornido... Incluso te veo mas adulto que hace 24 años... -dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo "Y el hijo de puta está como le dá la gana" pensó.

-Claro, es normal, también has cambiado, tu no eres la enana de siempre, y por supuesto estás hecha toda una roca... Inclusive... Te veo más astuta que antes... Pero jamás podrás llegar, eso lo sabes -dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo con severidad "Y la muy zorra esta realmente bonita..."

-Eso lo sabía, correción, ahora lo hago, y mas alto que tú -dijo con superioridad.

-Eso nunca... Quizás a mi nivel, pero jamás más alto, recuerda tu posición -le dijo con la misma superioridad.

-Y tu debes recordar la tuya.

Comenzó un duelo de miradas bastane fiero, nadie sabía como detener esa bomba de tiempo que amenazaba con estallar en la central.

-Voy por un café -dijo Spencer al fin retirando la mirada al mismo tiempo que ella.

-¿Te rindes? -le dijo ella cuando el estaba de espaldas.

-Jamás, eso es otra cosa que también sabes -dijo saliendo sin mirar atrás.

-Si, lo se -dijo, mirando su espalda y descruzando los brazos.

Todos tragaron grueso y Emily fue la primera en romper ese incomodo y particularmente frío hielo que se había hecho de un segundo a otro.

-Voy también por un café, ¿alguien quiere? Yo invito -dijo la morena sonriendo.

-El mio sin leche y sin azúcar -dijo Hotch.

-Si no es molestia quiero uno con crema -dijo Rossi.

-Prentiss te ayudo con los cafés si me das uno con doble de crema. -dijo Morgan.

-De acuerdo Morgan... ¿Alguien más? ¿Phoenix, JJ?

-Con azúcar y sin crema -dijo JJ.

-¿Phoenix, café? -dijo Morgan.

-Como ustedes lo quieran, no soy muy exigente con eso -dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-Bien, ya volvemos -dijo Morgan.

Hotch y Rossi aprovecharon la ida de Emily y Derek para hablar con JJ y Phoenix.

-¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer no Darkray? -preguntó Hotch.

-Si, leer, clasificar y elegir -sonrió la morena.

-Excelente, una cosa, ¿Tu sabías que Reid estaba aqui? -preguntó el moreno.

-No tenía idea señor -dijo la chica con sinceridad.

-Por favor, se que tienen pasado, pero trata de evitar esos roces, Strauss te puede amonestar.

-Si señor...

Spencer llegó con su café y se sentó sin mucho afán en su silla, los dos hombres lo miraban y cuando llegaron Emily y Derek repartiendo café Hotch dió el ultimatum.

-Reid, Darkray, a mi oficina... Ahora -dijo Aaron tal cual lo hacían los directores de las escuelas, ambos se echaron miradas cómplices, era como volver a tener 6 de nuevo. Se dirigieron a la oficina y esperaron dentro.

* * *

><p>-Ya vuelvo -dijo Hotch.<p>

-¿Qué fue eso? -dijo el moreno molesto apenas entró y cerró las persianas.

Ahí comenzaron las quejas y la echadera de culpas.

* * *

><p>-Tienen ahí ya 20 minutos -dijo JJ preocupada- Espero que no haya metido la pata...<p>

-JJ esto es lo mejor que has hecho... Reid esta realmente afectado con tu partida, le acabas de entretener -dijo Rossi.

-No comprendo -dijo JJ confundida.

-Mira, mira a Reid en estos momentos como a un perro, tu eres su dueña, por así decirlo, te vas sin llevártelo, pero en vez de dejarlo solo y esperar a que muriese de pena, le has dado un juguete, algo con que entretenerlo mientras vuelves, algo para que no te extrañe tanto -dijo Morgan.

-Bueno, no creo que un perro Morgan, pero si como un sustituto... -dijo Rossi.

-Ya veo, pero, no lo hice a propósito no tenía ni idea... -dijo JJ sinceramente.

-Lo sabemos, sabemos también que de haberlo sabido lo hubieses evitado -dijo Rossi de nuevo.

Pasada una hora, los chicos salieron del despacho de Hotch mirándose ceñudos, la morena se dirigió al despacho de JJ y comenzó a hacer su trabajo y Spencer se fue por su lado a su escritorio a terminar de escribir los informes del último caso.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Strauss apareció, todos pusieron caras largas, la odiaban por haberse llevado a JJ.

-Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Prentiss y Darkray, -dijo con bastante preámbulo y mirando a cada uno- Están oficialmente de vacaciones, el FBI ha decidido que la Red Cell de Sam Cooper y compañía se hagan cargo de los casos en los próximos dos meses. -dijo Strauss dejando al equipo con la mandíbula en el suelo.

-¿Y esto a qué se debe Erin? -dijo Rossi aún desconfiado.

-Bueno Dave, los enviaran dos meses a todos juntos a vacacionar a Los Angeles, se quedarán en Beverly Hills en la mansión de la familia Darkray, creemos que necesitan unas vacaciones pero para evitar los líos de la última vez -dijo haciendolos recordar la partida de Elle y aquel caso donde conocían cosas intimas de cada uno (N/A: Episodios 1x24 y 2x1)- Estarán todos juntos por si surge alguna eventualidad. Parten esta misma tarde.

-Directora Strauss, pero no comprendo, ¿Cuando mi familia dispuso de esa mansión? Pertenecía a mi abuela y no la dejó en herencia a mi padre o a mi madre, cabe destacar que ambos murieron -dijo Phoenix confundida.

-La noticia le llegaría hoy, pero parece que las cartas se retrasaron, tu abuela te heredó la mansión aquí y como no queríamos dejarles en la mansión del agente Spencer por motivos obvios, decidimos utilizar esa mansión.

-Bien, no hay problema... ¿Dejo ella algo más? -preguntó.

-Si, te heredó varias joyas y su apartamento en Las Vegas, la copia del testamento debería llegarte allí a LA o a tu apartamento, esto es todo -dijo marchándose, y todos volvieron a mirar a Spencer de nuevo.

-Una mansión... ¿¡Hermano, una Mansion? -dijo Morgan alterado- ¿Vives en una Mansión y no nos damos ni por enterados?

-Cálmate Morgan, son solo dos, una en Virginia y una las Vegas, no dije nada porque no quería que formaran alboroto, además mi abuela me las regaló cuando se enteró de que mi padre nos había abandonado y mi madre tenía esquizofrenia -dijo arrugando el ceño.

-¿DOS? -Morgan lo miro como si estuviera loco- ¿Sus familias son multimillonarias o qué?

-Naaah, nada que ver, mi abuela compró el terreno el Beverly cuando eso era barato y no había ni un cimiento, le salió regalada -dijo Phoenix restándole importancia.

-Pfff... Mi abuela heredó la mansión de las Vegas de su tatara-abuela, más que mansión es una casa de la epoca victoriana o un poco más, es vieja... Tiene historia -dijo encogiendose de hombros- La de Virginia la compré yó antes de entrar al FBI.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, eran niños ricos que no lo parecían, hasta le restaban importancia.

No hablaron más y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas (y mansiones) a recoger toda su ropa. Se despidieron de JJ una vez más y los primeros en llegar al aereopuerto del Jet privado fueron Spencer y Phoenix.

-No pretendo dormir contigo -dijo Spencer.

-Yo tampoco, pero sabes que Hotch nos va a obligar, cree que seguimos en la escuela -dijo ella recogiendose el cabello.

-No me lo recuerdes... Nos trato en el despacho como si tuvieramos 7 años o menos, pobre de Jack -dijo Spencer arreglando una rueda de su maleta.

-¡Lo se! -dijo irritada- ¿Jack?

-El hijo de Hotch

-Pobre... -murmuró y llegaron Emily y Rossi.

-Reid, pareciera que partieras a Hogwarts -se burló Emily- Esas maletas son enormes, se parecen a las que usan en los sets de Harry Potter

-Si, las compré así a propósito, son grandes -dijo señalándolas.

-Ya lo note, Phoenix, tus maletas son enormes -dijo Emily mirando las maletas de la chica.

-Metí todo mi closet, no tengo ni un ápice de ropa allí.

Llegó Morgan con Hotch.

-¿Todo listo? -pregunto Hotchner.

-Si, todo listo -dijo el piloto.

-Recuerden tener el equipaje de mano, el viaje es largo -dijo Hotch de nuevo.

Morgan tenia un bolso de camping como equipaje de mano, Rossí tenía un maletín negro, Hotch tenía una maleta de ruedas pequeña, Emily una cartera, Spencer no tenía su bolso de mensajero usual, pero tenía un morral deportivo azul y negro y Phoenix tenía un morral deportivo tambien pero lila y blanco.

Todos subieron al Jet y tomaron sus puestos respectivos, Morgan se sentó con Emily, tenía sus audífonos puestos como tenia por costumbre cuando el viaje era largo, Rossi se sentó con Hotch y spencer se sentó al lado de una ventana, Phoenix se quedó del lado paralelo.

El viaje fue algo tedioso, había mal tiempo y todos se quedaron dormidos. A la mayoría les sorprendió cuando vieron a Phoenix durmiendo con una serpiente de peluche enroscada al cuello y un lobito de peluche bastante usado y desteñido sobre sus piernas cuando despertaron a medio camino, Spencer estaba tan rendido que se quedó dormido cuan largo era sobre los tres asientos con su almohada particular en el piso.

Llegaron al fin pero aun habiendo aterrizado ninguno de los dos despertaba, Morgan intentó hasta agua fría con Phoenix pero nada.

-Vaya, eso si es tener sueño pesado -dijo Emily.

-Si que si... -dijo Derek- ¿Y ahora?

-Prueben con hacer caer a Reid y a Darkray, la sensación de caida siempre despierta a los que duermen -dijo Rossi.

Emily empujó a Spencer hacia adelante y cayó al suelo despierto y sacudiendo la cabeza, Derek empujó a Phoenix y esta cayó aparatosamente al suelo despertando al sentir el impacto, ambos bostezaron y tomaron sus equipajes de mano.

-Sus maletas ya estan en la sala de estar de la mansión -avisó el Piloto, al parecer, tanto se habian tardado que les dió tiempo hasta de llevarse las maletas.

Se fueron en auto hasta la casa pero ya era de noche y los chicos querían descansar.

Y al llegar, comenzó el tema de las habitaciones.

Y comenzó la tercera guerra mundial...

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora, en un rato, como tengo inspiracion hoy, subire el 3 y el 4 de una vez...<p>

Porfavor, dejen reviews, los escritores hacemos esto por diversion y sin fines de lucro, nuestra unica motivación son los Reviews, anda que teclear un "Me gusto" o un "Lo odie" no cuesta mucho... Comenten!


	3. No pretendo!

El tercero... Wow, no he parado, esto si es estar inspirada XD

Pero por culpa de Fanfiction tuve que reescribir esto ¬¬ Dos veces, la idea era actualizar full ayer y la fucking paginita no me dejo ¬¬

Gracias por el Rvw a Blue Fairy y Green Knight que no se si son dos en una cuenta o uno con dos nombres, en fin gracias, gracias... GRACIAS!

Disclaimer: CM pertenece a la cadena televisiva CBS y no me pertenece, Phoenix Darkray es un personaje de mi creación.

Mi enemiga perfecta

Capítulo III

No pretendo!

La tercera guerra mundial estalló allí mismo.

-¡Hotch, van a matarse! -chilló Emily.

-¡No van a pasar la noche! -reclamó Derek- ¡Los necesitamos vivos!

-No va a suceder nada -dijo Hotch.

_"Todo estaba en calma hasta que se hizo la repartición de las habitaciones._

_-¿Cuántas habitaciones hay Darkray? -preguntó Hotch._

_-Ehm... 6, pero 3 están ocupadas... -dijo Phoenix temiendo lo peor "Aunque sea con Morgan, aunque sea con Morgan" pensaba con desesperación._

_ -Dos en cada habitación restante, Dave y Emily, Derek y yo y Darkray y Spencer -dijo el tipo con ese tono de "Me replican y los jodo"._

_-¡No pretendo dormir con ella! -dijo Spencer._

_-¡Hotch eres un mañoso! ¡No pretendo dormir contigo!-dijo Derek._

_-Ni loca, no pretendo dormir con Reid -dijo Phoenix._

_-¡Rossi ronca como una motosierra con apnea del sueño! ¡No pretendo compartir cuarto con él! -dijo Emily._

_-¡Emily habla dormida! -se quejó Rossi para sorpresa de todos- ¡No pretendo dormir con ella!_

_-Bien bien... Morgan, duermes con Prentiss, Rossi duermes conmigo -dijo Hotch mirándolos con severidad._

_-Bueno, mejor Emily que tú -dijo Derek._

_-Mejor Hotch que Emily -dijo Dave._

_-Cierto, es mejor dormir con Derek que con Dave... -se quejó Emily._

_-Quisiera dormir solo -fue lo único que dijo Hotch._

_-¿Y nosotros qué? -preguntó Phoenix esperanzada._

_-Ustedes nada, su castigo por la escenita de esta mañana es ese, dormirán dos meses juntos, punto -dijo Hotch subiendo las escaleras seguido de Rossi._

_-Es el colmo -se quejó Spencer por segunda vez._

_Los muchachos los miraron con pena, sabían que no iban a dormir por andar discutiendo._

_Morgan se acercó a Spencer._

_-Hey, niño lindo, ya sabes que dicen de los enemigos ¿no? -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-No me digas niño lindo, ¿Acaso eres gay? -dijo Spencer molesto- Y no sé, dicen muchas cosas..._

_-Bien bien, como quieras, todos saben que no soy gay, en fin, dicen que los peores enemigos... Tienen el mejor sexo -dijo Morgan subiendo y bajando las cejas._

_-Que asco Morgan -dijo Spencer dándole un zape y subiendo las escaleras.- ¡SI HAY LITERAS LA DE ARRIBA ES MIA! -tronó el rubio mientras subía._

_Morgan rió pero automaticamente bajaron Rossi y Hotch ya en pijama. Ahí comenzó otra discusión._

_-¡Hotch! ¡Van a matarse! -chilló Emily de primera."  
><em>

-Claro que si Hotch, ¿no viste como se miraban? Ambos tienen ganas de sacarse los ojos, arrancarse las lenguas y mutilarse los brazos -dijo Derek.

-Es cierto Aaron ¿en qué estabas pensando? -dijo Dave.

-En varias cosas, todos sabemos que ellos son presa de un "Folie a Deux" todo es cuestión de que se soporten, no pretendo que se acuesten como dijo Derek, pero al menos que logren verse el uno al otro sin querer estrangularse -dijo Hotch.

-Ya veo, aún así, me parece mala idea... -dijo Emily.

-A mi tambien -dijo Derek.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Spencer y Phoenix...<p>

-No pretendo dormir al lado tuyo -dijo Spencer.

-Yo tampoco, pero solo hay una cama, ¿acaso vas a dormir en el piso? -dijo Phoenix sarcástica.

-Es mejor eso que dormir contigo al lado

-Bien, ¡SEA! Dormirás en el suelo -dijo arrogante.

-Dije que era mejor, no que lo haría, Princesa -dijo irónico.

-Pues no pretendo dormir en el suelo por tu causa, Principito -dijo irónica también.

-O dormimos en el mismo sitio o dormimos ambos en el suelo

-No sé que es peor...

-Yo si se, compartir habitación contigo

-Cierto es mucho mucho peor, entonces genio, ¿Cómo hacemos?

-La cama o el suelo... Es el colmo...

-Por mí donde sea... -dijo molesta.

-No se, hasta prefiero dormir en el baño...

-Bueno duerme alli

-Primero muerto que bañado en sangre... ¿Sabes la cantidad de microbios que hay en el suelo de un baño?

-1257370 por cm2 -dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-A veces se me olvida -dijo ceñudo, estaba cansado.

-¿El Qué? -preguntó ella con mala cara, el sueño la mataba.

-Que eres casi tan inteligente como yo... -dijo desvistiéndose.

-Si si, yo tengo un C.I de 180 y tu uno de 187, como sea, ambos tenemos memoria Eidética pero yo la tenge invertida y blah blah blah... ¿Por qué te desvistes que no usas pijama? -dijo molesta.

-Porque está haciendo calor y yo duermo en bóxers, si te molesta ve a dormir al baño -dijo mirandola con mala cara.

-Es el colmo, debo dormir contigo y de paso desnudo... Bueno, casi -dijo mirándo el torso desnudo de Spencer y mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas.

-Si casí... Yaa duérmete, donde sea pero hazlo, estoy cansado -dijo enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y quedándose dormido en ese momento.

"Es el colmo..." pensaron ambos a la vez y ella se puso su pijama, un pantalon corto y una camisa larga.

Se metió a la cama con el rubio pero casi en el borde. Después no supo más de ella misma y se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente.<p>

Habitacion de la amabilidad...

Ambos despertaron de maravilla, las camas eran súper cómodas, Derek no molestaba y Emily solo hablaba dormida de vez en cuando.

-Buenos días Derek -dijo Emily bostezando, Derek no roncaba ni era mañoso para dormir, solo ocupaba mmucho espacio y durmieron bastante cerca.

-Buenos días Em -dijo Derek mas dormido que despierto.

-¿Tienes sueño todavía o preparo desayuno?-preguntó la morena.

-Tengo sueño y hambre... Si no te molesta claro, pero algo para los dos quiero dormir otro rato -dijo bostezando, rascandose la espalda y quedando boca abajo.

* * *

><p>Habitación de los líderes...<p>

Como era raro que un par de tipos como ellos durmiesen juntos, buscaron la habitación con litera y Dave durmió abajo y Aaron arriba.

Dave se levantó muy temprano para salir a correr un rato y al volver Aaron seguía durmiendo. No quiso despertarlo, les hacía falta a todos un descanso así.

* * *

><p>Habitación del Caos...<p>

Phoenix tenía sus piernas enroscadas a las de Spencer, le abrazaba el torso desnudo completo y su cara yacía enterrada en el largo cuello del chico.

Spencer tenía a Phoenix agarrada de la cintura y su cara estaba sobre los cabellos de ella, el que los hubiese visto hubiese dicho "Que pareja tan rara" pero eso era solo mientras dormian, una vez al despertar...

-Buenos días...-dijo ella besando el cuello de Spencer pensando que era el de su actor preferido y delineando el pecho de él entero.

-Buenos días... -dijo el rubio acariciando la espalda de ella bajo la camisa, lógico, estaba dormido, si hubiese sabido quien era no la hubiese ni tocado.

Ella suspiró lentamente por las caricias a su espalda, se sentía como un gato gigante.

Él la estrechó más por el contacto de los labios de ella sobre su cuello.

Ella estaba abriendo los ojos para saludar a su ídolo cuando...

-Por dios... -dijo con un hilillo de voz casi inaudible mientras alejaba las manos y su cara de Spencer como si fuera ácido mientras no se movía ni un pelo por esa mano curiosa que le acariciaba la espalda con una ternura que ella sabía que no estaba dirigida a su persona.

-Que pa... -Spencer abrió un ojo y todo paso en cámara lenta, vio la cara de trauma de ella, sintió el tacto sueve de la espalda de la chica en su mano y de pronto, 7 palabras resonaron en su mente "Los peores enemigos tienen el mejor sexo".

Ambos brincaron a lados opuestos de la cama y se miraron con bastante rabía.

-¿Qué hiciste? -preguntó ella primero.

-¿Yo? No no no... ¿Tu que hiciste?

-¿Yo? Nada...

-O sea que no... Nosotros no...

-No, nada, si no ya me hubiese suicidado...

-Excelente... Bueno pues... No molestes y buenos días -dijo el rubio molesto y sintiéndose mareado y vistiéndose con una camiseta normal color gris y unos jeans.

-Si, como sea... No me jodas y buenos dias para ti también -dijo ella tragando grueso, fingiendo molestia y vistiéndose tambien con un vestido ligero color verde esmeralda y unas leggins grises. Bajó las escaleras busco la nevera y se escondió en el sótano, no saldría de allí hasta que no se calmara.

Phoenix POV

_Me encerré en el sótano, aquello no podía estar sucediendo, en definitiva no... Yo, yo había despertado abrazada y muy cómoda con Spencer, no eso no puede ser... Para colmo le estaba besando el cuello, ese largo... Y sexy cuello que tiene... ¿Por qué su cuello es tan largo? Grrr... Divago... Debo calmarme, para eso estaba alli encerrada._

_Respiré hondo, en que momento... Por qué... Simplemente, le bese el cuello y como si fuera poco le toqué todo el pecho, ¡completo! No hubo nada que no haya tocado pero... Por Dios... Esos músculos que no se ven se sienten, ¿Será el chaleco antibalas? o ¿Habrá ido al gimnasio? Bueno, estas mansiones siempre tienen un gimnasio pero... ARGH, no lo soporto, Spencer es insufrible, un geniesito sin remedio, un jodido prepotente, un animal... De buenos pectorales y además un cuello largo, una piel suave... Su cabello, de un rubio tan oscuro y poco usual... Tan largo y enredado... Rizado como de permanente... ¡Mon Dieu! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cómo puedo ver sexy a ese bicho? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nononononononono nooooo NO, ÉL ES SPENCER REID y yo PHOENIX DRAKRAY, NO me puede gustar, No me puede atraer... Pero, fue... Fue genial sentirme así como si nada pudiera molestarme en ese momento, pero, tan triste... Nada mas mira como se puso cuando me miró, fue panico lo que vi en su mirada, panico y algo más, seguramente era asco... Debe odiarme, me odia... Lo se, no pretendo... No pretendo dejarme llevar, pero ese genio tonto se las trae, Spencer, ¿Qué tienes que me encantas? ¿Que tienes que me haces odiarte desde lo más profundo y desearte con la misma intensidad? Ah... ¿Dime? ¿Por qué te enseñe a combatir? ¿Por que fuimos tan buenos amigos? ¿Que sucedió que ahora nos odiamos? ¿Por que no puedo tener un amigo como tú? ¿Porqué siento que el mundo se aleja de mi? Ahora no se que pensar... Esta todo como al revés como sin sentido... Me odias solo poque yo..._

_-Phoenix ¿Estas ahi? -me llamaban, no sabía de quien era la voz, de pronto miré mis zapatos y... Noté que..._

_-¡Darkray se que estas ahí, sal de una vez y devuélveme mis converse! -ese era Spencer... ¿Podía ser la humanidad mas cruel aún?_

Off POV

Los chicos la estaban buscando y Spencer no conseguía sus zapatos.

-¿Habrá huido de todo lo acontecido? -dijo Emily.

-Jamás, ella no escapa de nada, y menos si entre esa nada estoy yo en el medio -dijo Spencer serio bajando al sótano.

-¿Por qué el sótano? -pregunto Derek que estaba detrás de él.

-Porque la conozco más de lo que es sano para cualquier ser humano... -dijo con la misma seriedad de antes todavia dándole la espalda a Derek.

Siguieron por el pasillo cuando el vio las marcas de polvo corridas en el suelo.

-Mis zapatos... -dijo Spencer agachándose.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? -preguntó el moreno.

-Ella los tiene, cuando salió corriendo esta mañana seguro se equivoco de zapatos, por eso no los conseguía -explicó el rubio.

-¿Te los robó? No entiendo... Ella... Ella te detesta o ¿qué? -dijo Derek confundido.

-A mi no me preguntes, hay cosas que no sé todavía... Esa es una de ellas -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bajando unas escaleras- Corrió bastante, quería hacer distancia... No quería estar cerca y siendo ella...

-Reid, ¿no crees que te pasas un poco con ella? Digo, ¿no es más facil ignorarla?

-No seas chismoso -le dijo ignorándolo.

-Contéstame -dijo Derek empujandolo y obligandolo a mirarle- ¿Qué diablos pasó que se odian tanto?

-No pretendo decirte... -dijo esquivándolo y llegando hasta la puerta.

-Phoenix ¿Estas ahi? -Dijo Morgan.

-¡Darkray se que estas ahí, sal de una vez y devuélveme mis converse! -tronó Spencer tocando la puerta.

La chica salió con mala cara y le lanzó los zapatos al rubio.

-Toma tus putos zapatos... A ver si la proxima vez me los pides de mejor manera ¿eh? Tarado -dijo caminando hacia el lobby.

Los chicos no la pudieron ni saludar. Ella se fue molesta diciendo.

-Me voy al paseo de la fama... Voy a cortarme el cabello -dijo saliendo y arrancando el automovil

Todos se quedaron en shock, Rossi solo menciono lo obvio.

-¿Cómo una chica con el cabello mas abajo de los muslos puede cortarselo así por así? -dijo Rossi.

-Sencillo, las mujeres cuando están deprimidas hacen 2 cosas, se pierden en desordenes alimenticios o se cortan el cabello, está probado que mientras más largo tengan el cabello, mas esmero ponen en cuidarlo lo que habla de un mejor humor y una "felicidad" solo aparente, mientras que si al contrario, lo llevan muy corto, indica un humor bastante malo ya que tenerlo mas corto significan menos cuidados y mas tiempo, además de una "situacion de crisis" por eso las actrices suelen llevar el cabello largo en sus roles romanticos o de accion y corto en las interpretaciones dramaticas y de horror... -explicó el rubio en su "Genius-Mode" de siempre.

-Entonces tu debes estar alegre todo el tiempo, tienes el cabello mas largo que mi segunda ex-esposa -dijo Dave haciendo un comentario al cabello de Spencer.

-¿Soy mujer acaso? -dijo Spencer molesto a Rossi.

-No

-Entonces no jodas...

-Eso no tiene sentido -dijo Derek.

-En realidad, Spencer tiene razón, yo soy mujer y cuando estoy deprimida me encanta ahogarme en helado y JJ cada que se deprimía se hacía algo distinto en el cabello, solo que no se lo cortaba por ética -dijo Emily.

-¿Ética? -preguntó Derek.

-Si, si ella quiere causar una buena impresion es lógico... -Hotch bajó bostezando, el bello durmiente acababa de despertar- Es logico que para causar un impacto mayor el cabello largo suele gustarle al público, por eso JJ solo cortaba un poco...

-Si hubiese sido por ella, lo hubiera dejado casi al cero más de una vez -dijo Emily.

-Vaya vaya... -dijo riendo entre dientes Derek- Miren lo que trajo el gato... O, mejor dicho, la sábana...

-Cállate Morgan -dijo Hotch.

-No te apenes Hotch, todos necesitábamos este descanso, en especial tu... -dijo Derek pero no quizo terminar la frase diciendo "Eres un adicto al trabajo... Descanza un rato" no quería una patada en el culo...

-¿Qué insinúas? -dijo Aaron bastante hostil.

-¿Yo? Nada, sino que tu trabajas más horas que nosotros, al terminar los casos y los informes, tu tienes trabajo todavía... No insinuo nada -dijo Derek bufando pero en realidad pensaba "Hotch no presiones, no presiones que no quiero decirlo"

-Ya veo... -dijo el moreno entrecerrando los ojos- Pensé que insinuabas que lo hacía por gusto o algo así...

-Que no... -dijo cansino "DIABLOS SI! ERES UN MALDITO ADICTO AL TRABAJO!" pero eso en realidad era lo que pensaba.

De pronto Dave tuvo una revelación.

-Hotch... ¿y Jack? ¿No lo habrás dejado solo? ¿O si?

Todos se quedaron esperando y nadie dijo nada... Se quedaron esperando a Hotch. El pequeño Jack... No estaba con ellos.

* * *

><p>Bien, continuara :D Hoy mismo, no se porque pero presiento que esta historia será bastante corta, pero no se que taaaaan corta termine, creo que superará los 5 capitulos, estoy segura.<p> 


	4. Lila Archer y LA Fuerza Misteriosa

Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 4, como esto es mas una paranoia que otra cosa, estoy actualizando en modo flash, por eso no he actualizado otra de mis historias, espero me perdonen esa, porque en serio no tengo cabeza ahorita para 9 dias y menos para Ya Nada porque estas ameritan capitulos largo muuuuuuy largos y como veran cada episodio tiene entre 1000 y 4000 palabras lo cual no es mucho y estoy trabajando en Broken, que ese si amerita sus días de trabajo... Puedo escribir hasta 3 FF cortos en un día, y todos mis Fics, TODOS, estan editados, porque los escribo en una noche, a la noche siguiente les arreglo los errores que puedo y lo subo, este fic de Mi Enemiga, es el unico que no ha sido editado, este esta escrito tal cual me viene a la cabeza... Pero no me excedo más, vamos a esto...

Disclaimer: CM pertenece a Jeff y a CBS, Phoenix es un OC (Original character o personaje Original) y es de mi creación, si ven algún problema con ella, notifíquenmelo.

Mi Enemiga Perfecta

Capitulo IV

Lila Archer y LA Fuerza Misteriosa

Todos se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta de Hotch.

-Vaya, quieren bastante al pequeño ¿No? -dijo Hotch con una media sonrisa que dejó a mas de uno en shock- Jack viene el Lunes, su maestra se ofreció a cuidarlo solo un fin de semana e insistió tanto que me convencio, quizás necesitaba este fin de semana solo... Pero Jack llega el lunes con su maleta

-Ah de acuerdo... Me parecía extraño no haberlo visto por aquí... ¿ónde dormirá? -pregunto Emily.

-Con Reid y Darkray -dijo Hotch.

-Hotch, ¿pretendes matarlo? Porque si es así hay maneras mucho mejores de morir -dijo Derek burlándose.

-Esto no puede estarme pasando -dijo Spencer, no porque tuviese algo en contra de Jack, al contrario, a Jack y a Henry los adoraba pero... Phoenix, definitivamente no, "Yo + Phoenix + Jack + la misma habitación = Desastre"

Todos miraron a Spencer confundidos.

-Pero Spencer tu adoras a Jack -dijo Emily.

-Claro que si Em... Pero, yo... Darkray... No... Esto no puede estarme pasando -dijo el rubio.

-Spencer, ¿Puedes explicarme cual es el problema? Si dejo a Jack contigo y con ella es precisamente porque se que van a evitar las discusiones y agresiones en frente de el -dijo Hotch, la mayoría pensó "Que genio..."

-No... N-No es eso, e-es que... Ella se va a poner sobreprotectora con él, lo sé, lo se... No va a ser soportable yo... Esto no puede estarme pasando -el rubio se había quedado sin habla.

-Tartamudeas... ¿Esto ya ha pasado antes no Reid? -dijo Morgan- Dinos de una buena vez, ¿Qué tipo de pasado se traen ustedes?

-Ninguno que te pueda interesar -dijo el rubio con brusquedad saliendo de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Emily reteniéndolo en la puerta.

-¿A dónde más Emily? -dijo con esa media sonrisa tan tipica suya- a Hollywood, voy a visitar a Lila

-Lila... ¿Lila Archer tu ex-novia? -dijo Emily.

-No es mi ex-novia, solo salimos un par de veces y tuve que decirle que no podría verla tan seguido, despues de eso se volvió mi mejor amiga -sonrió.

-Ah ya... No lo sabía, Morgan debe informarse mejor -gruño Emily para si misma.

-Nunca ha sido un buen chismoso -dijo Spencer sonriendo y saliendo de la casa.

* * *

><p>Lila estaba esperando a Spencer en un Starbucks, él rubio se acercó y la asustó por detrás.<p>

-¡Spencer! Te he dicho que no hagas eso -dijo a modo de saludo riendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

-Hola Lila -sonrió- Me dijiste que tenías una buena noticia y yo... Ehm, bueno... Quiero pedirte un consejo... -dijo el rubio un tanto apenado pidiendo un café.

-Tu y tu café, recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos mencionaste que podías tomar hasta 3 vasos de café en la mañana -dijo riendo.

-Si... Y ahora son hasta más, pero ese no es el caso... ¿Cuál era la buena noticia?

-¡Me contrataron para una película! -dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Eso, ¡eso es excelente! ¿Qué papel te dieron?

-Nada mas y nada menos el protagónico, aún no puedo darte detalles no llevamos ni un mes rodando

-Si, si, términos de confidencialidad, el aumento del Rating, el suspenso de la gente y por supuesto...

-El ingreso económico... Es obvio, y tú ¿Cómo has estado?

-La verdad estaba bien...

-¿Estabas?

-Si yo... Eso era lo que quería preguntarte... ¿Alguna vez has trabajado con alguien que odies?

-Bueno varias veces, pero al final ese tipo de problemas se soluciona...

-Pero no alguien que odies parcialmente... Sino alguien, tu sabes... Alguien con quien tienes una mala historia

-Solo una vez, pero... ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber?

-Si hay una oportunidad de que las cosas salgan bien

-¡Claro que la hay Spencer! No por nada esa misma persona es mi novio actual- dijo Lila haciendo atragantar a Spencer con el café.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó la rubia.

-S-Si -tosió un poco- Si, es que jamas imagine que tu y Alexander pusiesen haberse llevado mal una vez, es raro

-Si, suele ser raro pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Phoenix -dijo él.

-Mentira -Lila abrió los ojos bastante y estaba claramente sorprendida.

-Es en serio... Llegó a trabajar justo cuando JJ se fué, es el reemplazo que dejó, pero ahora no veo una posible utilidad ya que nos dieron 2 meses de vacaciones

-Spencer... Yo... Mira, ¿te recomiendo algo?... Habla con ella

-Pero ¿cómo? Lila tu sabes que me odia y viceversa...

-No creo que la odies, eres una persona demasiado inteligente y buena como para sentir algo tan corrosivo...

-Bueno no... No la odio pero, no la soporto no puedo ni mirarla sin sentir rabia

-Es normal, el pasado y la vida son crueles, pero no por eso debes quedarte a ciegas y verle el lado positivo

-No entiendo

Lila rió, jamás pensó que Spencer pudiera llegar a decirle que no había entendido algo.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Si algo, es que no... Mmmm, no eres de esas personas que puedan decir algo como "no entiendo" muy seguido...

-Ah ya...

-Olvídalo, mira me refiero a que, si crees aunque sea en el azar, estoy segura de que no fue casualidad que se hayan encontrado después de 24 años...

-Las casualidades son solo estadisticas mas, pero como se que te voy a aburrir explicandote todo sobre las estadísticas de las casualidades, me limitaré a decir que es cierto... Era una probabilidad de 1 en 1000 que trabajara para el FBI y ella trabaja para el FBI, lo hizo para la SWAT e incluso para los Marshalls...

-Continúa... Tu mismo estas contestándote...

-Y... Ehm... eran -sacó cuentas mentalmente- como 1 en 3250735 qeu trabajara para la BAU y como 1 en 5000003 de que estuviera en mi unidad... Así que fue ese 1 excepcional 3 veces...

-Entonces...

-Entonces, viendo esas estadísticas y sabiendo que ni JJ ni ella ni yo teníamos idea de que nos conocíamos... Definitivamente, esto no fue casual...

-Exacto, porque míralo por este lado, solamente con las estadisticas te refieres a alguien que conozca a un miembro de la BAU, imaginate como suben, o bajan los números tomando en cuenta dos variantes, 1, te conoce a TI, 2, tiene un pasado largo y profundo contigo, no es lo mismo conocerte como lo hizo por ejemplo... Mi... Mi agente... A conocerte como te conoce ella o te conozco yo -le dijo poniendole una mano en el hombro.

-Es cierto... Eso nos deja como con un 0,03% de probabilidades de que una persona trabaje en el FBI, en la BAU, en mi unidad, conociendome largo y tendido, de la infancia...

-¿Ves? Definitivamente creo que un 0,3% de posibilidades no es mucho

-0,03% y no es nada... Es tan mínimo que practicamente no es un número...

-Eso... 0,03% o como sea, el punto es que quizas... Halla algo por ahí, no se, una fuerza misteriosa o algo así que quiere que te reconcilies con ella...

Spencer comenzó a reir murmurando "fuerza misteriosa o algo así".

-Fuerza misteriosa... O algo así...-dijo riendo.

-Lo dije por decirlo Spencer, no te burles de mi -dijo ella riendo también.

-No me burlo es que es bastante cómico porque la única "fuerza misteriosa o algo así" que conozco es "La Fuerza" de Star Wars

-Tu y tus películas de Sci-Fi

-Hey, es Star Wars, no te burles...

-Entonces no te burles tu de "La Fuerza Misteriosa o algo asi" se puede molestar

-Uuuh si... No queremos hacer enojar a la "Fuerza Misteriosa o algo así"

-No no es "Fuerza Misteriosa", es "LA Fuerza Misteriosa", o algo así

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando y Spencer logró sacarle el título de la película a Lila "Tron: Back to Basic" pero no quiso decirle más, estuvieron charlando, tomando café y en fin tuvieron una buena tarde. Spencer no vió ni un paparazzi y eso lo extrañó, Lila le dijo que era porque aun no se sabía nada de la pelicula y como su seria habia pasado a segundo plano por la cantidad de actores que estaban en LA ella no era gran prioridad ahora, y como fue victima de acoso y secuestro los paparazzi ni se le acercaban por miedo a que saliera Morgan o Guideon repartiendo tiros a diestra y siniestra...

Básicamente, Lila estaba protegida por su pasado.

* * *

><p>En Beverly Hills...<p>

Spencer llegó en la tarde pero había aprovechado al máximo su tarde con Lila, inclusive habían pasado por el paseo de la fama y Spencer llego con una bolsa repleta de cosas para los muchachos y otras dos con cajas de zapatos y ropa para él. A todos les extrañaba que ya no cargara el bolso de mensajero.

-¡Heey! ¿Qué me trajiste? -dijo Derek viendo la bolsa.

-El autógrafo de Megan -dijo Spencer entregándole una foto de Megan Fox con el autógrafo con marcador plateado.

-¡Mentira! ¡Gracias hermano! ¿Cómo coseguiste esto genio? -preguntó Derek emocionado.

-Lila tiene el protagónico en una película y decidió presentarme los actores que participaran... Como se de tu obsesión nada normal con Megan te traje su autógrafo...

-Lila... ¿Archer? ¿Tu ex-novia? -dijo Derek.

-Por amor a todo lo que es decente en esta vida -dijo Spencer palmenadose la cara frustrado- No es mi ex-novia, salimos dos veces, es mi mejor amiga, tarado...

-Si bueno, no soy muy bueno con los chismes...

-Eso no me lo tienes que recordar -dijo sarcástico.

-¿Qué más trajiste? -preguntó Dave, no porque quisiera nada sino que pasar una tarde con una estrella de Hollywood no era muy común.

-Ehm, esperen... Traje algo para todos, incluso para Jack y Henry... No tienen idea de lo fácil que es conseguir descuentos con Lila, entramos a unas tienda a ver, y ella se llevo 13 artículos, y 10 le salieron gratis, en cada tienda, creo que me usó para hacer shopping... Lo gracioso del caso es que me dijo "Agarra lo que quieras no vas pagar"

-Las actrices suelen verse beneficiadas, si no, miren a García, ha estado en obras de Broadway y no podemos entrar a Bloomingdales sin que le regalen aunque sea una falda... Y si Spencer, te usó para hacer Shopping, aunque mirandolo por otro lado... -dijo Emily sonriendo- Creo que la próxima vez que vaya al centro comercial te llevaré...

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Te aseguro a que diferencias un diamante real de uno falso...

-El diamante falso en mas ligero y menos duro... ¿Qué con eso?

-Nada, eres como... Un detector de calidad... Y definitivamente debes presentarme a Lila...

Spencer echó el contenido de la bolsa en la mesa y comenzó a entregar las cosas, un par de lentes de sol "Police" originales para Dave y Aaron, un par de pistas de autos para Jack y Henry, un collar de diamantes reales de Tiffany's para Emily y todos se sorprendieron cuando quedaron 3 cajas cerradas en la bolsa.

-Uno es para JJ... Eso es obvio -dijo Emily en voz baja viendo que Spencer estaba en la cocina. Aun quería llorar porque no creia que tuviera en sus manos el collar que Spencer y ella habían visto en las Vegas hace un par de años en una Tiffany's y que no pudo comprar por el alto costo.

-No creo que el otro sea para Phoenix... o ¿Sí? -dijo Derek.

-Es logico que uno es para JJ, no va a salir y menos con Lila sin acordarse de JJ -dijo Rossi- pero aun no sé para quién es el otro, no me parece que sea para Phoenix... Pero el otro...

-¿Tendrá novia entonces? -dijo Hotch pensando.

-No lo creo, ya nos hubiésemos dado cuenta o al menos me hubiese dicho a mi y aunque así fuera, sobraría una caja... -Dijo Derek

-Cierto... Y de verdad dudo que Spencer use diamantes -dijo Rossi haciendolos reir.

Spencer salió de la cocina con una taza de café, agarró la bolsa sin mirarla y subio las escaleras, justo en el último peldaño, donde se oía todo pero veías quien era, el dijo.

-Morirán con la duda, jamás se enterarán para quienes son... -dijo terminando de subir y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Le faltó la risa malvada -dijo Rossi.

-¡Has la risa malvada Spencer! -dijo Emily riendo.

Era en broma hasta que...

-WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -todos temblaron, esa risa de verdad daba miedo.

-Ese, ¿ese fue Reid? -dijo Hotch que aun no admitía el susto.

-Parece el demonio mismo -dijo Derek con un escalofrío.

-Ese chico jamás deja de sorprenderme, cuando creo que tengo su perfil completo... Sale con una de estas cosas -dijo Rossi.

-Por eso le dije que la hiciera, da mucho miedo, esa fue la que usamos para asustar a los niños latosos en el Halloween pasado -dijo Emily- Lo decía en broma, pero se lo tomó en serio, no quiere que sepamos para quienes son las cajas...

-Eso acabo de notar Emily, gracias por la aclaración -dijo Derek sarcástico.

Todos se fueron de nuevo a sus habitaciones pero aun tenían la psicosis de la risa malvada de Spencer en el cerebro. Definitivamente los había dejado en trauma a todos. En la noche llegó Phoenix con unas 10 bolsas y cabello.

-¡Oh por Dios! -exclamo Emily.

-¿Pero que hiciste? -dijo Dave.

-Se ve tan... -dijo Hotch.

-Dios mío... Yo no te di permiso para lucir así -dijo Derek.

-Esto, definitivamente, no esta pasandome -dijo Spencer.

-¿Tan mal me veo? -preguntó Phoenix...

-Pues... -todos la miraron.

* * *

><p>Esperense al proximo capìtulo ^^ lo publico mas tarde :D<p> 


	5. Ese cabello se ve

Hubo bastante rollo estos días en fanfiction, no me dejo actualizar de nuevo y me borró las 1000 palabras que tenía escritas de este capi numero 5 (de chanel, es broma)

En fin, debo aclarar un par de cosas antes de hacer una revolución de confusiones.

En el capitulo II spencer dice "Me las regaló mi abuela" yo que quería decir "me la regaló mi abuela" refiriendome a las masiones de Spencer y en el IV que puse "llegó con unas 10 bolsas y cabello" yo queria decir "y el cabello..." perdónenme esa, como dije, esto sube sin editar...

That you have a nice reading!

Disclaimer: CM pertenece a Jeff y a CBS, Phoenix es un OC (Original character o personaje Original) y es de mi creación, si ven algún problema con ella, notifíquenmelo.

Mi Enemiga Perfecta

Capitulo V

Ese cabello se ve...

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-Pues... -dijeron los presentes.

Ella mordió su labio inferior haciendo resaltar su pequeño lunar en él, se tocó el hombro izquierdo donde tenía esa marca extraña en forma de luna creciente. Sus ojos vagaban de rostro en rostro, sentía su orgullo golpeado y su autoestima que ya de por sí era baja la sentía por el suelo, el solo hecho de volver a pensar que caminó por toda la calle con un corte de pelo horroroso le aterraba. Una herida cicatrizaba, un golpe en el orgullo dolía, la autoestima subia y bajaba pero todo eso era casi irrelevante, un mal corte de cabello jamás pasaba desapercibido...  
>Tragó grueso, en su fuero interno quería llorar, pero su cara no reflejaba mas que preocupación. Pero su fuero interno de destrozaba cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaban en silencio. Inspiró y esperó, botó el aire y parpadeó dos veces, su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y la angustia la consumia lenta y tortuosamente... "De esta no voy a salir" pensó Phoenix "Me voy a hundir como el Titanic<em>" <em>Definitivamente, un mal corte de cabello podía hacer estragos en la vida de una chica, sobre todo si esta se halla en Los Ángeles con su peor enemigo. Derek se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Spencr hizo una mueca disimulada de desagrado ante esto "pero ¡¿por qué siquiera me molesta?" pensó el rubio irritado y la voz de Rossi se escucho tan cerca y tan bajo de su oído que solo pudo pensar que era un ilusión. "Porque todavía te importa" le había susurrado Dave mientras le palmeaba el hombro. Nadie se dió cuenta de esto, ya que ea era la idea que nadie lo notase, pero Rossi verdaderamente era una mala parodia de su propia conciencia.

-Era un chiste -dijo Derek sonriente, ella le dió un zape y se rio bastante- Te ves preciosa

-Si te ves bien, pensé en algo no tan radical, pero me gusta -dijo Emily sonriente.

-Si, en la peluquería seguro formaron fiesta al ver que podían hacer 3 pelucas con tu cabello -dijo Dave- es broma, pero si cortaron bastante...

-Si, definitivamente, mejor este que el anterior -dijo Hotch, como siempre, de pocas palabras.

Phoenix sonrió aliviada y miró de reojo a Spencer que tenía una sonrisa muy pequeña y asentía con la cabeza solamente para ella, se relajó inmediatamente, si había algo que Spencer no podía hacer con ella era mentirle.  
>Si algo se conservaba de su relacion eran varias cosas.<p>

_Sonrisas_

Esas que siempre compartían aunque fuesen sarcásticas, cínicas o con intención de herir.

_Miradas_

Todas esas que usaban, para medirse, para decir "apártate" o "te detesto", aquellas que usaban para recalcar el desdén y el sarcasmo, o esas mismas con un brillo bromista, o un brillo cruel que pretendía calar hondo y hacer sangrar el orgullo y el ánimo... Y que lo lograban... Herían demasiado a veces...

_Espejismos_

Todo aquello que creían ver y no veían, la ambigüedad de sus actos, que esos labios que te susurraban un dulce "te odio" al oido eran los mismos que decían dos segundos luego "te comprendo", espejismo era todo aquello que los demás pensaban que tenían, incluídos ellos mismos, pero que en realidad era falso, no fingido, simplemente un espejismo.

_Respeto_

Ese respeto mutuo que aun conservaban... Porque aunque se la pasaran entre insultos, comentarios sarcásticos y frases que siempre decían la verdad. Era respeto por el otro, "me insultas, te insulto, pero seamos honestos... Nosotros merecemos respeto como todos, en especial al ser nosotros" eso siempre decía Phoenix y Spencer siempre asentía "Es cierto..."

Sólo eso quedaba, trozos rotos de una relación que duró poco y se recordaron demasiado, trozos que al ser recordados, se sentían como vidrio pero cortaban... Cortaban demasiado, eran lo suficientemente pequeños como para no importar, pero lo suficientemente grandes como para cortar a quienes los tocaban en pequeños trozos y éstos hacían sangrar... Hacían sangrar quizás demasiado... Hacían sangrar al alma, a la mente y al espíritu...

Eso era lo que Phoenix y Spencer pensaban... Cada uno con un diferente estilo, pero ambos con la misma idea "Solo quedan trozos que hieren"... Pero esa mínima sonrisa y ese mínimo asentimiento, eran parte de esos trozos que causaban placer cuando se cortaban, no porque fueran suicidas, sino porque eran zonas que merecían ser cortadas, como un abseso infectado o una uña que te hiere el rostro y la espalda cuando te rascas, algo así era ese tipo de corte.

-¿Spencer tú que opinas? -dijo Derek tratando de hacerlo hablar, últimamente no decía nada ingenioso... Ni siquiera hablaba mucho, solo se dedicba a decir cosas sarcásticas y alejar a la gente que trataba de ayudarlo.

-Eso no te interesa -dijo el rubio subiendo las escaleras consciente de su actitud.

"Cuando acorralas a un animal, este por instinto tiene dos opciones básicas, huir o atacar, cuando el animal esta consciente de que ninguna opción sirve, encuentra una tercera, que es antinatural para un ser salvaje... Como un lobo por ejemplo... Y es obedecer, no huir para no afrontar la situación o atacar para deshacerse de ella, sino obedecer para conocerla, y si el animal es astuto... Bueno... La torcerá a su favor" pensó Spencer "Y Phoenix y yo somos del tipo de animales, que aunque sean de la misma especie y de sexos opuestos, sólo creen que al verse acorralados juntos, deben hacer cualquier cosa menos obedecer... Para probar cuál es el más superior de los dos. Mientras ella esté aquí, o es huir, o es atacar o es atacar huyendo, pero jamás en la vida, obedeceré, mientras ella esté a más, o menos, de 100 metros de mí..." el rubio frunció el ceño, no toleraba que Morgan tratara de sacarle algo a la fuerza.

-Hasta yo tengo secretos -dijo asomándose por la baranda de la escalera.

Phoenix sonrió y agitó su cabello ya más segura de sí, subió las escaleras y entró al baño sin siquiera echarle una mirada a Spencer que escribía una carta... Con destino a las vegas, como sucedía todos los días...

Pero ya obviando el tema del misterio exagerado, Phoenix estaba contenta con su cabello. Estaba corto, por encima de los hombros y ondulado, se veía bastante bien y eso en sí no era lo "radical" del asunto, lo increible era, que le habían quitado cada gota de tinte del cabello, dando paso a un cabello de color increible y antinatural, motivo de burlas constantes en la escuela, y motivo principal por el cual Spencer y ella se habían conocido.

Rubio, pero no como el de Spencer, rubio oscuro, no... Rubio claro, un rubio tan claro, que parecía blanco, o plateado... Es lo que se conoce comúnmente como "Rubio Draco Malfoy" o "Rubio Platinado" o, en un caso ofensivo "Rubio Oxigenado".

-¿Qué era lo que quierías decirme Spencer? -dijo ella saliendo del baño con una toalla en el cabello y la pijama.

-Que ahora si pareces la chica que conocí en primaria... -dijo el rubio terminando de escribir.

Cuando había llegado lo primero que vió fue a la niñita que le había dicho que si podían ser amigos y que tenían los mismos ojos aunque "los de él eran más bonitos"

-Necesito hablar contigo... ¿Podemos charlar sobre lo que sucedió? ¿Puedes darme una oportunidad de explicarte? -preguntó ella sentándose en la peinadora donde l rubio hacía unos segundos estaba escribiendo.

-Nada... No tienes que explicarme nada -dijo con el ceño fruncido mirándola fijamente con decepción.

-Spencer... -dijo ella mirándolo con rabia.

-Phoenix no seas... -iba a decir "pesada" pero ella de nuevo lo interrumpió, llamándole por su nombre.

-Spencer... -le gruñ{o.

-Cantar, dibujar y escribir... Retarme... Engañarme, hacerme creer que de verdad tu y yo podíamos ser amigos... -le escupió él en cara con el resentimieto usual que lo caracterizaba cada vez que la veía.

-No comprendo... -dijo ella irónicamente.

-Tu sabes de qué hablo... -dijo entrando al baño a darse una ducha.

Ella recordó... Mientras él estaba tardando dos horas en salir. "Ojalá se ahogue..."

_"Spencer era el bicho raro, el que nadie apreciaba y al que miraban diciendo "ese es el geniesito que cree que sabe todo" o "ese es el bicho feo que sabe que comiste ayer" él se sentia herido, la primaria así era fatal... Hasta que la vió, una niña con el cabello corto y ondulado, estaba sola en un rincón del patio como ella, era nueva, pero su cabello era lo que repelía a la gente..._

_-Hey niña... ¿Tu mamá sabe que te bañas en cloro?_

_-Desteñida... ¿Sabes que comer pega daña el pelo y el rizador tambien?_

_-¿No te han dicho lo fea que eres?_

_Eran varios de los comentarios que hacían los muchachos a menudo... Ella no podía simplemente ignorarlo, pero la vida, como los niños... Son crueles...  
>Pero entre tanta crueldad, estaba un niñito de lentes enormes, cabello rubio oscuro e inteligencia sin par, que sólo estaba en cuarto grado y ya se sabía la tabla periódica, cómo desarmar un CPU, la teoría de la relatividad, las leyes de la física de Newton y las 5 leyes de la robótica del autor favorito de su padre, Isaac Asimov.<br>Allí comenzó todo._

_-H-hola... -murmuró el chico a la rubia._

_-Si vas a insultarme... Te recomiendo que lo hagas con otra persona -dijo ella cortante._

_-N-no... Y-yo quería saber que t-te pasaba... T-te veías algo deprimida... Y según Freud no es sano que los niños, e-en especial las mujeres tengan de-depresión a tan corta edad -dijo Spencer bastante apenado. Sólo tenía 10 años, pero su padre ya lo había abandonado y había descubierto la esquizofrenia de su madre. Era experto en psicología.  
><em>

_-Jum... Ya veo, así que... Tu preocupación por mí, ¿Es genuina? -preguntó ella interesada, estaba en sexto grado, tenía 12 años pero jamás jugó con una muñeca y prefería las armas y los análisis psicológicos, a Barney y una buena Barbie. Además de que había leido libros de más de 700 páginas y había sacado resúmenes de los mismos, e incluso, había leido a Nietzche._

_-S-si... Además... El color de tu cabello es inusual... P-pero no creo que sea tintado o desteñido como murmuran las chicas... Es... Es solo falta de pigmento, pe-pero... -el chico estaba atragantándose con sus palabras- Me... Me parece bonito..._

_Los ojos de ella se iluminaron con alegría, el unico chico que no la había agredido por su cabello, era un genio en potencia. El sonrió tímidamente y ella le replicó._

_-Tenemos los mismos ojos... Aunque los tuyos son mas bonitos... Y eres muy inteligente -mencionó ella despeinando al chiquillo asustado._

_-Y-yo... Supongo que... Podemos ser amigos... ¿No te parece? -dijo el sonriendo un poco más relajado._

_-¡Claro! -dijo ella entusiasmada, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía un solo amigo, solo una cuerda de niños latosos que los insultaban cada vez que podían._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó el interesado._

_-Phoenix... Phoenix Darkray -dijo ella- Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?  
><em>

_-Spencer Reid... Tu nombre es interesante... Es, es el nombre de una constelación y también el de un famoso animal de la mitología griega, el fénix, un ave que resurge de las cenizas y es inmortal... Su plumaje está hecho de fuego según unos, pero otros aseguran que es de oro escarlata... Y según los cuentos... Era una mujer hermosa de cabello dorado -dijo él como siempre, con sus conociemmientos de todo un poco, acerca de las cosas del universo, tanto reales, como irreales._

_Ambos sonrieron, y caminaron juntos por el patio de recreo, hablando sobre libros, resúmenes y cosas que, ningún niño con un CI inferior a 120 comprendería._

_Pero el día del cambio de curso algo había cambiado realmente la vida de ambos niños. Tanto como de la sarcástica rubia como del chico genio..._

_-Spencie, ¿Estás plenamente consciente de que no nos veremos más a partir de este año no? -preguntó ella bastante triste, el era dos años menor que ella._

_-No_

_-¿Que quieres decir? Es lógico que... -dijo la chica pero se vió interrumpida._

_-Me subieron de curso... -dijo el chico sonriendo abiertamente._

_-No te creo -dijo ella algo divertida._

_-Es cierto Phoenix, este año con tu ayuda, mejoré tanto mis calificaciones, que se les hizo imposible no subirme de curso -dijo el rubio orgulloso- Estudiaremos juntos_

_-Eso es... La mejor noticia que me han dado... De verdad Spencer, me alegro de haberte ayudado -dijo ella besando la mejilla del chico como lo hacía tantas veces contínuas._

_Pero el asunto no era sólo ese, hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, hasta que ambos en 7mo grado arrasaban con las notas y no dejaban ni una sola A para nadie, y no solo en la escuela, a nivel estatal ya los reconocían como "Los genios de Las Vegas", tenían varias páginas sobre sus dotes en los periódicos y se ganaron el odio de demasiados chicos a nivel escolar, hasta que la profesora decidió separarlos "por el bien de todos", no los cambiaron de clase, eso era demasiado difícil, pero si de compañeros, ellos tarabajan juntos y ahora debían trabajar por separado, con otras parejas y otros grupos, estaba prohibido para ellos mantener un contacto verbal, escrito o siquiera visual, mientras durase algo sobre un trabajo o proyecto en grupo. Ahí comenzó su lucha por el poder de cada A que había, aunque seguían juntos como amigos, la cuestión comenzó cuando surgió el concurso privado de talentos de Las Vegas, se descubrió que Spencer, no solo tenía "lectura flash" (20000 palabras por segundo), sabía dibujar precioso, escribía textos profundos y poemas y hacer trucos de magia profesionales, así como se descubrió que Phoenix dibujaba y escribía tan bien como Spencer pero tenía un dote extra, que nadie se imaginaba... Cantaba como una Diosa... Sólo una tontería así la hizo popular, dejaron de burlarse de ella y la trataban casi como a una reina, Spencer por su parte, era buscado por los chicos para hacer magia y aunque no era tan popular, al menos los insultos y las bromas pesadas habían cesado... Pero lo peor del caso fue cuando se distanciaron definitivamente cuando Spencer con 12 años estaba en 11vo año y Phoenix con 14 estaba ya en 9no año(*), se distanciaron bastante y dejaron de hablar un rato, aunque se encontraban de vez en cuando tomando un helado o simplemente, leyendo en silencio disfrutando la compañía del otro... Pero solo 2 sucesos por separado hicieron que al entrar en la misma universidad, se detestasen como si hubiesen nacido solo para sacarle lo peor al otro e insultarse como si nunca en la vida... Hubiesen sido los mejores amigos del mundo..."_

Ella suspiró. desde ese entonces, no había querido socializar con nadie y menos con las chicas, consiguió un trabajo en la S.W.A.T y luego con los Marshalls, al final, había terminado de nuevo en el F.B.I en la BAU con nada más y nada menos, que aquel chico que un 18 de marzo la había tomado por asesina y traicionera y un 12 de agosto ella había acusado de apuñalarle por la espalda, y aunque ninguno confiaba en el otro, solo tenían la certeza que, desde esos fatídicos díasjamás volverían a verse sin sentir un odio casi irracional por el otro... Pero el más dolido era él, que jamás había tenido un amigo, y cuando tuvo uno, "La Fuerza Misteriosa o algo así" se lo arrebató o más bien, se lo hizo escapar de entre los dedos como arena, quedando solo los granitos que irritaban cuando tratabas de rascarte el ojo.

Ella ahora pensaba que Spencer, aparte de haber cambiado, la había olvidado a ella y a su cicatriz, si, eso en forma de luna no era un lunar, era una cicatriz. Además pensaba que Spencer le comenzaba a gustar, aunque no podía estar en lo correcto si ella aún se molestaba y quería apuñalarlo cuando veía su cara.

* * *

><p>Listo, al fin esta listo, esta más largo de lo que esperaba, pero espero haberles quitado varias dudas, no actualizaré taaaan pronto porque voy a comenzar clases y la buscadera de los uniformes y los libros me está matando, pero les prometo que antes del 30 de octubre, les voy a actualizar todo cuanto les debo, incluidos mis dos Dramiones y mis dos fics de Criminal Minds.<em><br>_


	6. California King Bed

Bueno... Conseguí un rato para escribir! Paso un martes 13 por Salazaar! Tenía que actualizar...

Eeeen fin aquí va el próximo capi, si hay alguna duda, todo lo que estaba en cursivas en el capi anterior eran recuerdos, pero es que a mi no me gusta poner "flash back" y unas instrucciones por si acaso.

"_Spencer..._" - recuerdos, POV's o pensamientos... "**_Spencer..._**" - letras de canciones Spencer - texto normal...

N/A: Este espisodio es un Flashback completo, solo habrá períodos muuuy cortos del "Presente"

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... Nada es mio, solo la rubia Phoenix... Y la cancion "California King Bed" es de Rihanna

Mi enemiga perfecta

Capítulo VI

California King Bed

Los chicos estaban muy tranquilos, el fin de semana había pasado bien, Phoenix les había dado más cosas a los chicos, unos rolex originales para Aaron y Dave, un par de colonias para Derek y y una chaqueta de cuero Armani para Emily, pero de nuevo, al igual a como sucedió con Spencer, 2 cajas subieron a su habitación junto con otras cosas más para ella. Spencer ya estaba durmiendo, pero ella no pudo evitar acercarse... Observar su quijada marcada, sus labios rotos, sus pestañas largas que le daban ese aire inocente cuando tenía los ojos abiertos (y no estaba molesto), su largo, rubio y ondulado cabello desperdigado por la almohada y su piel ahora dorada por el contacto que tuvo hacía solo unas horas con el sol de California... Apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada y lo miró más de cerca, recordando todo lo que había pasado con ese chico... Mientras cantaba una de sus canciones favoritas lo suficientemente bajo como para que el rubio no la escuchara, o al menos ella pensaba que no lo hacía...

_**Chest to chest**_  
><em><strong> Nose to nose<strong>_  
><em><strong> Palm to palm<strong>_  
><em><strong> We were always just that close<strong>_  
><em><strong> Wrist to wrist<strong>_  
><em><strong> Toe to toe<strong>_  
><em><strong> Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose<strong>_

__"Subían y bajaban escaleras... Estaban cansados, pero debían seguir subiendo...__

__-Spencer... Estoy cansada... Mi brazo me duele... -dijo Phoenix terminando de subir la cubeta y bajando de nuevo, sentándose en el borde de la escalera.__

__-Espera un minuto y se pasará el ardor... Pero debemos terminar de llenar este tanque, es el último y solo quedan unos 5,4 litros de agua aproximadamente por llenar... -dijo el rubio de 12 años sentándose con ella.__

__No había agua... No había habido agua por 2 semanas completas, había una fuga a unos 3 metros del apartamento, así que cuando se acabaron los tanques de reserva, ellos decidieron subir agua para llenar los tanques, tanto de la casa de Spencer como la de Phoenix, pero estaban cansados y tenían dolor en los músculos. Aunque no les faltaba mucho...  
><em>_

__Terminaron de subir el agua y cargar los tanques, ambos sonrieron satisfechos y mojados, Phoenix bostezó y se echó en el mueble de su casa. Spencer la miró fijamente.__

__-Spencie, no seas tonto... Puedes sentarte, mi casa es tu casa -dijo ella halándolo a sentarse con el.__

__-P-pero... Vamos a mojar el mueble -dijo levantándose de nuevo.__

__-Spencie, sabes como somos en esta casa...__

__Y sí que lo sabía. Aunque Spencer era criado con una madre esquizofrénica, Diana estaba estable, no como el padre de Phoenix que pensaba que eran una manada de lobos... Literalmente, el pobre Ryan Darkray pensaba que el era un lobo encerrado en un cuerpo humano igual que su hija, así que comían carne cruda, cazaban en el bosque, corrían en los jardines y se bañaban en el río mas cercano (a 100 metros de su casa), aunque tenían una buena casa, eso era por la esposa de Ryan, Elena, que era una persona normal pero estaba algo influenciada por su esposo, ahora Phoenix era la que limpiaba y arreglaba un poco después de la muerte de su madre.__

__-Se que desde la perspectiva distorsionada por la mente de tu padre, eres una loba más de su manada, pero... Desde mí perspectiva tu eres... Bueno, una chica sobre el promedio -dijo el chico genio viéndose obligado a sentarse con la rubia.__

__-Ya, ya... ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en pintarme el cabello -dijo la rubia echándose sobre las piernas de Spencer.__

__-Yo... No creo que sea una buena idea, el amoniaco puede dañar tu cabello y ya eres popular, no veo el problema... No lo hagas... -dijo Spencer de un manera que casi sonaba como una súplica.__

__-Uhm, no se... Es que siguen burlándose de mi cabello a mis espaldas... __

__-¿Eso alguna vez te detuvo para estar en la posición en la que esás hoy en día?__

__-No claro que no pero... Spencie, tu eres mucho más inteligente que yo, yo sola no puedo llegar a tu nivel... Se me hace imposible, tu... Tu puedes memorizarlo todo y todo se te dá mas sencillo -dijo ella levantándose y abrazando al chico.__

__-Claro que no...__

__Ella estaba completamente mal, era absurdo que ese tipo de cosas sucedieran pero sucedían. Y a veces, cosas raras sucedían también, como eso que estaba a punto de suceder.__

__-Spencer, dime algo y se sincero.__

__-Algo y soy sincero -sonrió el rubio.__

__-No seas tonto... Dime ¿Tu crees que soy fea, horrible o un engendro?__

__-N-no... Nada de eso... -titubeó el rubio.__

__Ella le sonrió y le dió un beso leve en los labios, él solo pensaba en como podía ser eso cierto..."__

**_So how come when I reach out my fingers_**  
><strong><em><span> It feels like more than distance between us<span>_**

"_-¡¿MI CULPA? ¿Crees que es MI culpa que te hayan atado a un poste de gol?_

_-¡SI! ¡Claro que si! ¡NO ME DIJISTE NADA! ¡TU SABÍAS TODO ESTO!_

_-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS UN INÚTIL QUE NO SE SABE CUIDAR SOLO!_

_-¡PUES NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS UNA IMBÉCIL EGOISTA QUE NO AYUDA NADIE QUE NO SEAS TU MISMA!_

_-¡No me digas egoista! ¡Tu eres el que depende de mi!_

_-¡TU!, ¡TU! y ¡TU! ¿NO PIENSAS EN NADA MÁS QUE NO SEAS TU MISMA DARKRAY?_

_Lo que dijo un rubio de 12 años le dolió... 18 de marzo... La fatídica fecha._

_La había llamado por su apellido y eso le había dolido a Phoenix, la noche anterior habían agarrado a Spencer, lo habían desnudado, lo habían atado a un poste de gol y lo habían golpeado hasta que sangrara cada pedazo de su cuerpo... Y de su alma._

_Él pensaba que ella tenía alguna idea de eso, es más, pensó que ella no le había dicho, porque él sabía que ella aun conservaba parte de esas niñita oscura que solo deseaba hacer daño a los demás y que él solo habia solapado con tanto éxito, pero sabía, sabía que era un error confiar en la gente, sabía que era un error haberle permitido que lo besara, que hubiesen estado toda una tarde compartiendo sus labios solo por mera diversión, sabía que era un error haberle dejado conocerlo, pero por una vez... Él dejó de usar su pesado y enorme intelecto y había quedado en cero. Habían estado juntos, habían estado abrazados toda una tarde, nariz con nariz, pecho con pecho, uno al lado del otro, pero con toda la inocencia con la que podían estar un par de niños como ellos._

_Pero todo eso se escurrió de sus dedos como agua... O más como ácido, no habían quitado las manos a tiempo y se habían quemado, su piel se había caido y solo quedaba aun la sangre cayendo y los huesos descubiertos, porque el ácido, como el amor, son corrosivos..._

_-Sabía que aun eras mala -dijo el rubio con rabia._

_-Y yo que tu jamás confiarías en mi -dijo ella dándose la vuelta- pero yo no fui, jamás te haría eso... Jamás Spencie_

_-NO me digas Spencie... Para ti soy Reid -le dijo el niño entre dientes y furioso. Parecía un adulto._"

_**In this California king bed**_  
><em><strong> We're ten thousand miles apart<strong>_  
><em><strong> I bet California wishing on these stars for your heart for me<strong>_  
><em><strong> My California king<strong>_

Phoenix miraba a Spencer fijamente, en su cabeza solo había una duda "¿Cómo dejaste de confiar en mí?" en solo eso pensaba, tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, estaban tan cerca, que si ella lo hubiese querido, podría haber besado esos gruesos y rotos labios, o su algo torcida nariz... Incluso podría haber besado ese largo cuello donde hacía pocos días había dejado tantos besos que no quedó ni un milímetro que sus labios finos y pálidos no hubiesen tocado.

Se sentía aturdida y triste, veía la caja que tenía para él en la mesa de noche pero aún no había tenido suficiente valor para entregársela. Y... Estaban tan cerca...

Tan cerca, que ella podía olerlo, tocó su abdomen pero estaba a la vez tan lejos, que decir que sentía que él estaba en júpiter y ella en el sol era poco, sentía como si todo el universo estuviera en el medio, impidiendo que volvieran a ser amigos.

Observó la ventana abierta y ya estaba la constelación del Fenix mostrándose en su esplendor. Y ella recordó lo que le dijo su padre cuando era niña "Hija, un secreto de los lobos como nosotros es, que cuando uno tiene un nombre designado por las estrellas, puede pedirle un deseo a su constelación, por eso, cada que veas al Fénix alzándose en el cielo... Pídele tu deseo..." ella sonríe cuando recuerda eso, y esa no fue la excepción, miró la constelación y más que pedir un deseo, ella sólo ahnelaba recuperar a su amigo.

_**Eye to eye**_  
><em><strong> Cheek to cheek<strong>_  
><em><strong> Side by side<strong>_  
><em><strong> You were sleeping next to me<strong>_  
><em><strong> Arm to arm<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dusk to dawn<strong>_  
><em><strong> With the curtains drawn<strong>_  
><em><strong> And a little last night on these sheets<strong>_

"_12 de agosto_

_Ni siquiera se habían terminado de arreglar las cosas en marzo, cuando agosto había llegado, los murmullos se oían, la "Gran Pelea" había hecho eco en cada rincón de esa escuela, apenas y se hablaban, cuando llegó la gota que llenó el vaso._  
><em>Phoenix estaba de mal humor cuando buscó unas cosas y encontró en el fondo una nota en blanco con una hora y un sitio, al instante desconfió, pero se atrevió a asomar las narices por ahí.<em>

_Cuando llegó unas manos enormes le taparon la boca y la estrellaron contra la pared, perdió el conocimiento y a partir de alli no supo nada hasta que se levantó._

_Cuando despertó, había despertado cubierta de sangre y varios adultos estaban a su lado muertos, y apuñalados, ella miraba todo con incredulidad y luego notó un peso súbito en su mano, cerró la mano abruptamente y esta comenzó a sangrar, era un cuchillo. Sus pupilas se dilataron de terror puro._

_-¿Y-Yo, lo-los mate? -preguntó la rubia a la nada misma._

_-No lo sé, pero la evidencia mostrada dice que si -dijo una voz conocida para ella- Pero en este momento, te creo capaz de cualquier cosa... Debes estar contenta, esos son los padres de los que hablaban mal de ti... Solo espero que algún día pagues por la horrorosidad de tus actos -dijo el chico dándole la espalda._

_Ella se sintió tan sola, tan triste y tan dependiente del resto del mundo que solo quería llorar... Y eso hizo, lloró y lloró como solo una persona con un remordimiento falso podía. Spencer la había abandonado, su padre habia muerto hacía poco, ya estaban a solo un día de terminar clases y Spencer ya estaba graduado ese año, ella ya iba a ser promovida a ultimo año..._  
><em>Se sentía sola y abandonada, y solo quería volver a ese momento donde estaba tan cerca de su chico rubio, que entre tantas tardes compartiendo los besos del otro más de una vez se habían quedado dormidos. Uno al lado del otro en la cama, pero sin haber hecho nada malo, simplemente hablando, leyendo, y besandose tanto rato, que el cansancio ya los había atrapado.<em>  
><em>Quería volver a esos momentos donde Spencer se quedaba dormido y ella lo veía dormir y lo detallaba aprovechando que él no tenía lentes...<em>

_Quería volver a un tiempo mejor, donde se reían de la ciencia ficción y leían para luego comparar sus hipótesis sobre el final del libro o que opinaban sobre los protagonistas... Pero era imposible, él la creía una asesina, una hipócrita y una mentirosa, y ella había perdido cuanta fe tenía de él._

_Se levantó y miró los cuerpos con horror y se agachó._

_-Debo ser un lobo... Debo ser un lobo... -murmuró ella mirando los cuerpos y oliendo un poco el aire, el olor a sangre le causaba náuseas pero después de un rato se le quitó y por primera vez pudo mirar de nuevo los cuerpos sin ningun remordimiento, y salió de la estancia con solo una frase._

_-Padres, paguen por lo hecho por sus hijos... Spencer, tu como los demás, has muerto para mi -dijo ella en un siseo furioso y se fue a su casa, ahora sola y abandonada. Sintió de pronto un calor súbito en su brazo izquierdo, justo con el que escribía, cuando tocó su brazo había sangre y reconoció el olor del ácido muriático. Cuando llegó a casa, se lavó y vió que la marca era una luna creciente, el gracioso que la había marcado con ácido, sabía exactamente que esa luna era su favorita.  
><em>

_Usó un tinte que encontró y se pintó el cabello, rojo, como la sangre que estaba en su ropa, y asi, pasó el resto de su año escolar y nadie se enteró de más nada._"

**_So how come when I reach out my fingers_**  
><strong><em><span> It seems like more than distance between us<span>_**

Ella suspiró, y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas corrían amargamente por su rostro, era casi imposible que la misma persona que te generaba un odio amargo y corrosivo, fuese la misma con quien quisieras estar desesperadamente, tan desesperadamente que dolía... Phoenix se limpió los ojos suspirando cansina.

-¿Cómo es posible que te odio tanto que me corrompe pero que quiero recuperarte tan desesperadamente que siento que me desgarro? -preguntó ella siseando y susurrandole furiosa  
>al rubio.<p>

-Hmm... El odio... genera atracción... Según Freud... -murmuró el rubio evidentemente dormido.

-Aaaaaah ya veo... ¿Así que me has estado escuchando todo este rato? o ¿Es que hasta dormido no puedes evitar ser inteligente? -dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

-Hablar dormido... Es... Un acto ejecutado por el subconsciente... -murmuró el chico, que aunque le contestaba lo que ella preguntaba, estaba dormido profundamente.

Ella suspiró, aunque él le estaba hablando, ella sentía como si lo hiciese con otra persona, lo sentía tan lejos, que no sentía que él hablase con ella, sentía como si el rubio estuviera hablando con la pared, o con cualquier cosa menos con ella.

Mientras ella miraba al techo, el rubio abrió un ojo y le vió la cara llorosa "más de 20 años sin llorar... Eso es seguro..." pensó el rubio cuando la miró.

**_In this California king bed_**  
><strong><em><span> We're ten thousand miles apart<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I bet California wishing on these stars for your heart for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> My California king<span>_**

Phoenix se sintió observada y al mirar a un lado vio al rubio durmiendo plácidamente, ella se extrañó y se levantó, se asomó por la ventana, estaba abierta pero no había nadie.

Salió de la habitación descalza y con una cuerda de plata en la mano. Se aferró a la cuerda y bajo suavemente las escaleras, se asomó a la sala, a la cocina y al jardín, e incluso los baños, finalmente se quedó en la sala de estar mirando por la ventana, hacía frío pero le daba igual en ese momento.

Spencer se levantó y la siguió por toda la casa. Parecía asustada pero su rostro no reflejaba ni la más mísera emoción, ella lo había despertado, pero no tenía nada que recriminarle.

"_Ya se habían graduado, Spencer un año antes que ella pero era de esperarse, ella ya no sentía la menor empatia por el rubio, lo odiaba, tanto lo odiaba que se pintó su cabello de color rojo sangre para que no volviese a ver más nunca ese cabello platinado que tanto le gustaba. Y desde ese día decidió no cortarse el cabello hasta que decidiese el futuro del rubio, si él creía que ella era una asesina, que así fuera._ _desde ese entonces su cara no mostro la mas minima expresión y se dedicó a vagar por el mundo haciando lo que le viniera en gana para hacer salir de su mente a cierto rubio genio con complejo de inferioridad._"

_**Just when I felt like giving upon us**_  
><em><strong> You turned around and gave me one last touch<strong>_  
><em><strong> That made everything feel better<strong>_  
><em><strong> And even then my eyes got better<strong>_

Estaba tan perdida en sus cavilaciones que cuando escuchó unos pasos disimuldos que se habían detenido tras de sí, suspiró y no le quedó más que murmurar.

-¿Qué quieres Spencer?

Él se sorprendió un poco pero era lógico, ella siempre había tenido ese sexto sentido extraño, quizás era porque ella había sido criada casi casi como un animal. Y se volvió uno después de que cada uno se fuese por su lado, no sin antes clavarse un puñal en el pecho del otro.

-Ya veo... Siempre supiste que era yo ¿No?

-Siempre...

-Me despertaste con tu estresamiento...

-Ya veo... Reitero mi pregunta ¿Qué quieres?

-Responder la tuya, me has dado que pensar desde que llegaste a la BAU.

-Ah ¿si? Y ¿qué te vas a inventar? ¿Que todo fue culpa mía sin reparo? O ¿Admitirás de una maldita vez que tu también te equivocaste? -soltó ella con una voz más inexpresiva que el papel blanco.

-Un poco de las dos últimas, mira, sé que en parte fue mi culpa, pero siempre he desconfiado de la gente, sobre todo cuando era niño ¿No puedes entender que uno dice cosas a veces de las que se arrepiente? -dijo el con comprensión en la voz, él también estaba molesto.

-Ah... Ya asi que volvemos al punto neutro... ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te diga quién mató a esa gente? NO-LO-SÉ... ¿O que te diga que si lo hice porque soy un jodido animal? -dijo ella gritando en susurros para no despertar a nadie.

-Bien, di lo que quieras, pero no te considero más que un animal cuando dices cosas así, Phoenix, piensa de una maldita vez con la cabeza, ¡no con tus jodidos sentimientos! -le espetó el gritando en susrros también.

-Lo siento, pero yo ya NO PUEDO procesar más sentimientos, al menos no en esta vida... -le dijo ella molesta acercándose a él con la clara intención de darle una cachetada si volvía a ofenderla.

-Si puedes, todos podemos, aunque creas que estas tan cerrada como una ostra... Phoenix, ¿No puedes ponerte en mi lugar? Aunque sea una vez...

-Lo siento, no puedo, no puedo concebir la idea de que hayas desconfiado así de mí

-¿Sabes? Yo creía que ya te había catalogado como otra cosa más en el ambiente, creía que estabas viviendo en el bosque o algo así, creía que que nuestros caminos no se iban a cruzar más nunca... Pero había un 0,03% de que esto pasara, la misma Lila me lo dijo, que esto no era coincidencia... Rossi me lo mencionó que todavía me importas, y ¿sabes qué? No necesitas ser analista de conducta para decir que lo que digo es cierto... -dijo el bajando la vista y dando un paso hacia adelante mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro -tu no eres la única que lo ha pasado mal...

-Spencer... Tienes que entender que para mí solo existen dos tipos de personas, las que sienten y las que no... Tu eres de las personas que sienten, yo soy de esas personas que no lo hacen... -dijo ella mostrando unas evidentes ganas de llorar- El hecho de que digas que te importo, n compensa que me hayas dicho egoísta o asesina -dijo ella quitándole la mano del hombro com un gesto brusco- no digas... No digas que te importo... Si no has hecho más que aplastarme desde que llegué -dijo ella gruñendole en la cara.

**_So confused wanna ask you if you love me_**  
><strong><em><span> But I dont wanna seem so weak<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> Maybe Ive been california dreamer<span>_**

-Phoenix -dijo sobándose la mano, le había dolido.

Ella lo miró con rabia, quería preguntarle si de verdad le importaba, si de verdad, él todavía la quería, si él ya no quería cortarse con el vidrio sino repararlo de una maldita vez. Estaba a punto de decirlo, cuando la mano algo roja de Spencer se posó sobre su homrbo de nuevo, eso era un reto.

Él quería decírselo, que ella era de nuevo la niña que él debía proteger, que era la chica con la quería estar en el sofá hablando, o leyendo, o lo que fuere. Que era la única con la que quería charlar largo y tendido y quien sabe si hasta dormir juntos en la cama de manera decente por una vez en su vida.

Posó su mano de nuevo.

De nuevo esta se vió golpeada con más fuerza.

Volvió a ponerla.

Volvió a ser golpeada.

Así lo hizo hasta que las gotas de sangre carmesí caían al piso, su mano ardia, dolía, estaba moreteada y lacerada, cada golpe y rasgamiento de las uñas de ella rompían su piel como si fuese de papel, como cuchillos helados y filosos.

Una vez más, Spencer volvió a poner la mano.

Esta vez su mano fue agarrada con fuerza y ella enterró sus uñas en su piel y nervios con la facilidad de una aguja, pero con la saña de una serpiente que sigue mordiendo a su presa solo por el placer de verla ya muerta, él presionó los dientes pero no se quejó en ningún momento. Ella siguió clavando, clavando sin piedad, hasta que la sangre corrió sin reparó por toda la alfombra, él no comprendía por qué ella simplemente no decía "Basta" y ella no entendía porqué el seguía y seguía tocándole el hombro, el cual estaba lleno de sangre. Ambos se miraron pero esta vez no para medirse o darse a entender, sino parapreguntarse mutuamente "¿Por qué repites lo mismo una y otra vez?"

-Porque no comprendo... Por qué simplemente no bajas la maldita mano -dijo ella.

-Y yo no comprendo por qué simplemente no me pides que pare.

Ella sonrió con cinismo y sacó sus garras filosas de la piel sangrante y lacerada de Spencer.

-Porque quiero hacerte daño... -dijo ella con una mirada sombria.

-Porque tu sigues descargando la ira que me tienes -dijo el con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró incrédula, se sentía atrapada de nuevo, pero sabía lo que lo haría enfadarse.

**_In this California king bed_**  
><strong><em><span> We're ten thousand miles apart<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I bet California wishing on these stars for your heart for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> My California king<span>_**

Se le acercó y le clavó las uñas en la cara, él solo tomó su muñeca sin la menor fuerza y cerró los ojos, sentía que se lo merecía, ella sonrió al ver que borraba su sonrisa y él la besó, así de simple y sencillo.

Ella no se lo esperaba y automáticamente aflojó el agarre y se dispuso a clavar sus garras letales en su cabello largo. Él se separó de ella un momento y le susurró al oído.

-Se que esto no compensa nada, pero al menos quisiera hacer las pases contigo y evitar que mi mano deje de sangrar

-Spencer, esto es ridisurdo

-¿Ridisurdo?

-Si, la mezcla de Ridículo y Abrsudo

-Si, sé lo que es pero ¿por qué?

-Porque nada de lo que haces tiene sentido...

Él solo sonrió y la volvió a besar sin su permiso, prefería que ella no se lo diese así era más divertido.

Ella solo se separó con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro y subió a la habitación, allí estaba de nuevo la contelación del Fénix burlándose de ella.

-Estúpida...

-Debil...

-Ridisurda...

-Abstracta...

Se murmuraba a sí misma.

-Eres tonta...

-Fea...

-Crédula...

-Un monstruo...

Volvió a repetir.

Spencer entró en la habitación y la vió compadeciéndose de si misma.

**_In this California king bed_**  
><strong><em><span> We're ten thousand miles apart<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> I bet California wishing on these stars for your heart for me<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> My California king<span>_**

Ella lo sintió entrar a la habitación y le dió la espalda.

-Hermoso, ahora te burlas de mi...

-No me burlo de ti... -dijo el chico evidentemente confuso.

-Claro que si, un minuto dices que me odias, al siguiente dices que te intereso, se te pega una vena sadomasoquista que no conocía de tí y ahora me besas como si creyeses que eso fuese suficiente...

-Quizá no lo creía pero al menos dejarías de herirme el rostro...

-Ahora, dices que lo haces para distraerme... Dime algo Spencer ¿Tu madre te golpeó con un garrote cuando estabas pequeño? o ¿te cayó una lectura ligera de 20350 páginas en la cabeza?

-Creo que ninguna de las dos y 20350 páginas no me suena a lectura ligera, hasta yo estaría 3 días leyendo eso...

-Y ahora el complejo de superioridad... ¡CALLATE! -le gritó ella consciente de que esa habitación no rebotaba mucho sonido por el reducido tamaño.

-No, no quiero... Quiero que me escuches...

-¿Qué escuche qué un discurso sin lógica?

-No, que quiero reparar el desastre que YO dejé regado...

-Bello bello... Rompes la ventana pero 24 años después es que se te ocurre repararla... ¿No se te ocurre que ya es algo tarde para eso?

-Si, es tarde, demasiado tarde... Pero no es tarde para comprar un vidrio nuevo ¿No te parece?

-No, no me parece... Me parece que simplemente debes quitar lo que queda de la ventana y no joder más...

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso si el 83% de mis pensamientos diarios eres tu?

-Eso es demasiado cursi...

-Lo se, pero que quieres que te diga... Si no pienso en que quiero hablar contigo o si no pienso en que no quiero que me arranques la piel de nuevo... Es como si no existieras, y ya a estas alturas todos sabemos que eres una parte importante de mis pensamientos... Ya sea para bien o para mal...

-Ya veo, así que... ¿Estás diciendo que no puedes vivir sin mí?

-No, que no puedo dejar de pensar... En ti

-Ah... Ya... Entonces no pienses y finje que no existo

-No puedo

-¿Por qué? Has fingido 24 años que no existo...

-No he finjido, he actuado, porque incluso hace 27 años, contando la universidad y la escuela, siempre has ocupado una parte de mi pensamiento, ya fuese porque tenía una tendencia a sentirme homicida cuando te veía o simplemente porque veía tu nombre en la pizarra...

-Ah ya veo, has fingido más de la mitad de tu vida que no eres un homicida, hmmm, buen comienzo spencer, buen comienzo...

-No veo como puedo convencerte de que 2 días han cambiado mi opinion sobre ti...

-No puedes porque es inaudito, que estando dos días juntos, en especial el primer día que nos vimos con ganas de matarnos...

-Ya ya... Eso es cierto también -dijo él dandose por vencido y echándose a dormir.

Ella lo ignoró olímpicamente y vió como se echaba en la cama ocupándo demasiado espacio. Ella lo empujó hacia un lado y allí murió el tema.

N/A: bueno se que tarde bastante pero como dije, demne hasta el ultimo de octubre que en esas fechas les voy a actualizar! Espero que me sigan dejando Reviews y esta semana se los contesto todos personalmente! Diganme que opinan de este capi y he de avisar que a este fic le faltan solo 3 capitulos + epilogo... Eso es todo!


	7. Rise Above

A ver, primero que nada gracias a Rox por dejarme un comentario en cada capitulo XD eso me da risa y lamento no haberte podido dar las gracias personalmente, me hicieron reir mucho tus comentarios, de verdad me hicieron gracia, y contestando TODAS tus dudas y algunas afirmaciones tanto tuyas como de Blue Green y de Neko-Chan.

Como esta es la N/A, mas larga de la vida, se las dejaré al final de este capi, este tambien es un song fic, dos dias después de la llegada de Jack. Además tiene un pequeño guiño/homenaje al Rey Leon, mi pelicula favorita de Disney! Si lo reconocen déjenme un Review diciendo qué es y les daré un adelanto de Broken si tengo al menos tres Rvws más... Y, voy a poner una canción completa pero como comentarios, se llama Whine Up de Kat de Luna, pero como la version en español es demasiado zorra, prefiero dejarles la que está en inglés... Además, dejé un bonus de otras canciones como My inmortal de evanescense, Un año sin ver llover de Selena Gomez y Till the world ends de Brittney Spears

Disclaimer: Im tiring to do this webonada ¬¬ CM is property of Jeff Davies and CBS, nothing here is mine to exception of Phoneix Darkray.

Mi enemiga perfecta

Capítulo VI (Mi número de la suerte)

Rise Above (Levántate)

**_And you say rise above_**  
><strong><em> Open your eyes up<em>**  
><strong><em> And you say rise above<em>**  
><strong><em> But I can't, I can't<em>**

-¿Tío Spencer? -dijo Jack a las 2:30 de la mañana.

-Mmmmmm -gruñó Spencer dormido enterrando la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-¿Tío Spencer? Levántate, dijiste que me mostrarías las constelaciones porque se ven a esta hora -dijo Jack empujando un poco a su tío.

-Spencer, se lo prometiste, tu sobrino te busca -dijo Phoenix medio dormida echándole un empujón al rubio que gruñó de mala manera.

-Ya voy... Ya voy... -dijo con una voz pastosa y cansada.

Spencer bostezó y trató de levantarse, pero no podía, volvió a casi quedarse dormido cuando...

-¡Tio, tio, tio, tio! Por favor, ¿Si? -dijo de nuevo el chiquillo empujando y mordiendo a Spencer para que se levantara.

-Ya... Ya... Calma Jack, calma... -dijo clavando las uñas en la almohada con la intención de asfixiarse con ella, se levantó de mala gana y bostezó tan abiertamente que Phoenix pensó que hubiese sido un buen momento para que se tragase una mosca, ella rió un poco por su ocurrencia y siguió durmiendo.

-Phoenix, ¿No vienes? -dijo Jack inocente.

-Si, Phoenix, ¿Por qué no vienes? -dijo Spencer algo malicioso, creía que se había burlado de el.

-Naaaaah, prefiero dormir un rato más -dijo ella sonriendo aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Phoenix no seas mala... Ven con nosotros, de todas maneras, Tio Spencer dirá cosas del diccionario que no comprenderé... Tu seras mi traductor Google ¿Sí? -pregunto de nuevo Jack con una sonrisa y una voz de niño al que no se le puede decir que no.

-El traductor Google apesta... -dijo Phoenix riendo- seré algo mejor que eso, seré el traductor de Spencer... -dijo levantándose mientras se arreglaba la bata y se ponía unos zapatos para salir al jardín.

Jack abrazó a la chica cuando esta se levantó y Spencer no pudo evitar pensar que ella parecía la madre de Jack, estaba despeinada, con una bata, abrazando a Jack y para colmo ambos eran rubios, cualquiera hubiese pensado que ella era la madre o al menos la hermana del chiquillo de 6 años.

El trío se desesperezó y salió al jardín y luego se sentaron en el suelo a observar las estrellas, como a eso de las 4 cuando ya Phoenix se había quedado rendida sobre un cojín de hojas secas que se había improvisado, fue que decidieron volver a la habitación. Habían disfrutado bastante, se habían reido un buen rato, habían observado las estrellas e incluso Jack se había reído del nombre de Phoenix.

_"-¿De que te ries? -dijo Phoenix._

_-Tu nombre es como el de esa estrella -dijo Jack señalando con su manita al Fénix de California._

_-Si, lo sé... Lástima que no tengas una estrella con tu nombre Jack... -dijo ella sonriente._

_-¿Podría tenerla?_

_-Aquí -dijo Phoenix tocando con el dedo la frente del chico- puedes tener todas las que quieras"_

Ese tipo de cosas convencían a Spencer de que Phoenix en el fondo era aún una buena persona aunque ambos se hayan equivocado con los caminos que tomaron.

**_ How long will it take_**  
><strong><em> Before these feelings<em>**  
><strong><em> Go away<em>**  
><strong><em> How much longer do I wait<em>**  
><strong><em> And are there any real answers<em>**  
><strong><em> Anyway<em>**

Era lógico que desde la llegada de Jack, ambos habían comenzado a discutir menos, pero desde el episodio nocturno de hacía unos días, todos aún se preguntaban porque Spencer tenía la mano practicamente mutilada y unos rasguños leves en el rostro, los chicos solo pudieron pensar en lo peor excepto Hotch y Rossi, que habían visto mejorías en los muchachos, se gritaban menos, no se insultaban tanto, se hablaban más y pasaban largas tardes en el sofá uno al lado del otro sin siquiera mirarse o tocarse mirando la TV, se miraban indiferentes, se sentaban en los extremos, pero eso era algo, antes no podían estar en el mismo sitio sin querer matarse.

Los chicos durmieron a Jack después de despertar a Phoenix, llevarla a la habitación y dormir en sana paz, pero ahora era Spencer el que no podía dormir. Su mente solo daba vueltas al mismo tema.

¿Se puede volver a confiar?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en desaparecer?

¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?

¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

Y así iba, su mente subía y bajaba como un carrusel, le hubiese gustado desaparecer todos esos sentimientos de confusión y perdición, pero auque hubiese podido desaparecerlos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en hacerlo? Y fuere cual fuere la respuesta, había un plus, ¿Son realmente estas las respuestas? Parecía que no, porque mientras más se esforzaba por desaparecerla, con más fuerza aparecían en sus pensamientos ella y su lunar en el labio. Eso era lo que más lo desesperaba, tenerla cerca y sentirla tan lejos como era posible, hablar con ella y sentir como si hablara con una pared que le prestaba poca atención, mirarla, y sentir que hacía o había algo realmente malo. Como a un niño que le enseñan qué es una película de horror y la mira solo por la descarga de adrenalina que le provoca. Estar en ese tira y afloja con Phoenix, era como estar lanzándole rocas a una serpeinte peligrosa, primero se enfadaría, daría una advertencia, bufaría y se levantaría en toda su ofidia elegancia, luego si seguías con la estupidez, ella enterraría sus colmillos lo más profundo en tu carne, escupiéndo todo el veneno posible solo para que la dejen en paz. Estar con ella en esa incertidumbre, era como dormir con un león africano, no sabrías en que momento mientras disfrutas la noche con él, este se voltee, se posicione sobre tí y te parta en cuello como una simple galleta. Pero por eso él dormía con el león, por eso lanzaba rocas a la serpiente, porque aparte de la costumbre y que le encantaba hacerla molestar, le encantaba la adrenalina de cada arremetida, le encantaba la sensación de poder y engaño...

**_ Your silence in a crowded room_**  
><strong><em> Louder than the loudest tune<em>**  
><strong><em> I hang on every word<em>**

El volumen del televisor estaba muy alto, pero aún así su silencio sonaba más fuerte, hacía eco y calaba en los oídos del otro. El silencio siempre estaba atento para atacar... En ese buenos días, sin respuesta, en ese beso en la mejilla matutino por parte de ella sin más respuesta que un "buenos días", en ese momento donde provocaba poner en su lugar al otro, pero solo se bastaban con miradas porque Jack estaba presente, y esa era la idea, que Jack previniera todo ello, incluso el niño mencionó en una ocasión algo que los hizo darse cuenta de su actitud.

-Mamá y papá peleaban así todo el tiempo... Pero luego mi mamá trataba de comerse a mi papá y se encerraban en el cuarto por horas -dijo en una ocasión el pequeño Jack, Phoenix solo pudo poner una cara de perplejidad número 54 y Spencer una de "¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi?" número 1372.

Ya tres personas lo habían insinuado y eso traía malos recuerdos de la universidad. Ah, cierto, pensabas que solo habían entrado a la Uni sin hablarse, pero no era así. Let me show you...

"_Estaban en la primera fiesta de la fraternidad, todos estaban invitados, la temática de la fiesta era el imperio romano, las chicas llevaban vestidos similares a los que usaban las diosas del Olimpo y los chicos usaban togas blancas o las típicas armaduras descubiertas, hubo más de un jugador de fútbol gracioso que se llevó solo una sábana en la cintura, pero como eran deportistas... Que más se podía esperar... Cuando ella entró levantó más de una mirada, ya que ella siempre era el alma de la fiesta, bailaba con todos, no pasaba a mayores con nadie y bebía más alcohol que una fábrica de cerveza... Sin marearse siquiera, llamaba la atención de mas de uno, en especial por los múltiples piques con el otro chico que había entrado con ella a la universidad, ella tenía 20 y el 18, y aún así iban en el mismo curso de la universidad. Con carreras distintas... Pero coincidían quizás demasiado... Ella entró con su flamante cabello rojo fuego liso hasta la cadera, un vestido de Diosa color champagne y unas sandalias marrones, estaba sencilla pero bonita, tampoco se debían arreglar demasiado, al fin y al cabo era una de esas fiestas intensas que se hacían en el transcurso de todo el curso. Spencer también había levantado mas de una mirada indiscreta con su toga blanca a la medida y su cabello largo._

_El transcurso de la fiesta fue excelente, hasta que empezaron la repartición de los tequila shots, a partir de ahí todo fue una locura, más de una pareja se encerró en los baños de las habitaciones, otras se metían en las habitaciones cuando los baños estaban ocupados, otros se destrozaban los labios en los muebles y así, lo que nadie sabía es que alguien había metido (como cosa rara) su buena dosis de extasis en las botellas de tequila, según los chicos "lo suficiente para alegrarlos" y asi estuvieron toda la noche, hasta que por error cuando Phoenix fue a la barra, tan mareada como si la hubiesen metido en una licuadora y pidió una botella de vodka para ella sola, (cabe destacar que estas tambien tenían sus dosis de heroína) la bebió de un trago o tres más o menos cuando se fijó que el que estaba al lado de ella más borracho que una cuba era nada más y nada menos que Spencer Reid, y como dicen que solo los niños, los borrachos (y los pulpos) dicen la verdad, ahí comenzó una noche que era mejor no recordar..._"

**_ And you say rise above_**  
><strong><em> Open your eyes up<em>**  
><strong><em> And you say rise above<em>**  
><strong><em> But I can't, I can't<em>**

_"-¡Red! -dijo ella con la lengua trabada- Anda levantateh, vamoh a bailar un rrato -dijo ella empujándolo un poco, estaba dormido sobre la barra, y nadie lo culpaba en realidad._

_-Nah... ¿Pahra queh? ¿Pahra queh thu y la legiohn de las zorrash me amahrren y me viohlen? Noh, lo shiento perho noh -dijo él, pero seguramente no sabía ni lo que decía, no podía levantarse, sentia su cuerpo hecho de algo pesado._

_-¡Claroh que no! Noh seas nenita... Anda ya, levantateh -dijo ella dándole un cabezazo._

_-Auuuu... Eshro dueleh..._

_-Bobalikon..._

_-¿Queh?_

_-Nadah, quhe eres tontoh... Bebesh mah que yoh y luego te duermeh, noh, noh en mi guardia -(ya hasta yo perdí el hilo de la conversación)_

_-Tuh no esthahz de ghuadria, tu esthas en la fiehta..._

_-¿Ah si? Me perdí..._

_-Yoh te ubico..._

_-Uuuuuy... Uhn Sphenser maloh..._

_Él alzó una ceja porque no entendía ni media palabra, la pelirroja cayó al suelo con una sonrisa estúpida, en realidad no le dolió, le dolió más cuando el rubio de forma torpe trató de sacarla allí a rastras y él se cayó sobre el estomago de ella, ella se rió de manera escandalosa y fuerte, él le dijo que se callara y ella solo se rió más fuerte aún y logró sentarse aún con su equilibrio tambaleante, sentía la boca dormida, la vista extraña y todo le causaba risa, parpadeaba múltiples veces y sentía una euforia inexplicable y absurda. Sentía una felicidad incapaz de expresar con palabras, sentía que se movía de manera absurda cuando comenzó ESA canción..."_

**_ I miss you in everything_**  
><strong><em> I was too fast traveling<em>**  
><strong><em> To take you in<em>**  
><strong><em> I know, silence is no crime<em>**  
><strong><em> Just wish I could hear you fill it up<em>**  
><strong><em> One more time<em>**

Definitivamente, los años cambiaban a la gente, desde sus opiniones, hasta sus gustos, desde ese día con Jack, decidieron no decir más nada, pero el rogaba porque por lo menos le hablase, no lo besara en la mejilla sino le dijera "Buenos días ser insufrible" o "¿Tuviste un mal sueño? ¡Excelente!" o que se yo, simplemente algo que llenara ese vacío, al menos cuando discutían sentían el ardor de la batalla, las ganas de golpearse, la adrenalina disparando órdenes que no funcionaban y miradas que mataban.

Spencer solo quería volver a la realidad, escucharla gritarle, pero no, era cierto, callarse no era un delito, evitar un problema tampoco lo era, pero incluso cuando observaba sus ojos verdosos estos se veían oscuros, como color ámbar, no se veía ni un solo vestigio del verde, y él sabía que eso no era bueno, cuando los ojos de ella se oscurecían, mostraban una frialdad de sentimientos solo vista en psicópatas, ella planeaba ahora cada cosa que hacía o decía, quería tenerlo cerca muy cerca, pero desde que había visto la cantidad de sangre que le había hecho regar, solo quería más, quería morderlo y sentir cómo la golpeaba para que lo soltara, quería maltratarlo y verse golpeada, con un labio roto o al menos un moretón pero nada, el simplemente no le hacía caso, a pesar de que se notaba su desesperación por hablar de cualquier tema.

Y aún así, muy en el fondo, detrás de esos ojos ahora color ámbar cruel y despiadado, ella quería partirle los labios de tanto mordérselos, besárselos y jugar con ellos, hasta cansarse, quería esa mano de nuevo en su espalda... Así tanto como queria verlo sangrar, lo deseaba con una pasión enfermiza, lo quería para ella sola, quería abrazarlo y sentir que por primera vez en su vida no iba a vagar por ahí buscando provocación, quería dejar de clavarle los colmillos y detener el flujo de veneno, y si era posible, extraerlo, pero no podia, no quería detener el veneno, ella creía en el quid pro quo, tu me dás algo útil y yo ye doy algo útil, tu me enseñas algo sobre tí y yo algo sobre mi, y también en la ley de la equivalencia de la Alquimia que debes cambiar lo que desees por algo del mismo valor. Ella creía que si ella había perdido todo en lo que creía, el debía ganar una duda acerca de lo que pensaba las 24 horas del día, y así estarían a mano.

**_ Yes, I know what you say to me_**  
><strong><em> Exactly what you say to me<em>**  
><strong><em> I still hang on every word<em>**

_"Cuando ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente fuera de sí, se vió a si misma besado con desenfreno y euforia al rubio que le hacía la vida imposible, se separaron y sin mirarse aún comenzaron a bailar de nuevo._

_-Sense is telling me you're looking I can feel it on my skin (Whoa), Boy I wonder what would happen If I trip and let you in, Don't get shook my my aggression, I just might be the one, Let's skip this conversation, Just whine your body up- empezó ella a provocarlo, sabía que en el estado de borrachera en el que se encontraban poco iban a recordar después, aun con memoria eidética. Él bufó al oir y ella siguió- Don't wanna wait no more, You got what I'm searching for -se acercó como felino acechando a su presa- Cuz I'm feeling your vibing I'm riding high is exotic, And I want you, I want you here, Pull me closer and closer and Hold me tight to your body I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near._

_Comenzaron de nuevo a bailar, en medio del despiste se estaban besando de nuevo, durante todo el coro, mientras Ivy cantaba, estaban distraidos pero atentos, estaban perdidos en un universo alterno lleno de licor y drogas ilícitas, no pensaban ni estaban conscientes de nada, y tan perdidos estaban, que ni se dieron cuenta cuando la mayoría de los chicos aún borrachos los miraban con confusión, incluso muchos dejaron de beber, pero la fiesta no se detenía, y la canción tampoco, de pronto su voz de diosa se escuchó de nuevo..._

_-Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot, Winding up your body you don't have to stop, My temperature is rising want you more than before It's an animal attraction, whine your body up, up! It's the magic on the floor, I don't wanna wait no more -Spencer comenzó a reir, la situación le hacía mucha gracia, eso sumado al coctel diabólico que más de uno había ingerido... Bueno, no podías esperar nada bueno, o nuevo- Cuz I'm feeling your vibing I'm riding high is exotic And I want you (and i want you too), I want you (and I want you too), here, Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and Hold me tight to your body, I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near -comenzó el coro y la gente comenzó a ignorar de a poco la situación, ambos se vieron libres de miradas extrañas y comenzaron a besarse inmediatamente, más la situación no quedó allí, pues si varios recuerdan, existe eso llamado "campus" donde los estudiantes viven, duermen, se bañan, etc etc etc... Un MUY largo etc... Para fortuna (o tristeza) de esta pareja subnormal, terminaron en la habitación de ella donde uno o más destrozos se hicieron... Y la historia Continuó con la siguiente frase..._

_-¿Tu y yo nos acostamos anoche? -dijeron ambos alarmados._

_Estaban sin ropa, el equipo de sonido seguía encendido con Never There de Strata, las botellas seguían en el piso, había ropa en todos lados y la habitación era un caos infernal, solo disiparon sus dudas cuando vieron los videos de seguridad de la fiesta, jamás volvieron a beber juntos y muchísimo menos a verse la cara sin sentir una vergüenza tremenda y un odio más corrosivo del que ya se tenían, obviamente, si eso era posible..._"_  
><em>

**_ And you say rise above_**  
><strong><em> Open your eyes up<em>**  
><strong><em> And you say rise above<em>**  
><strong><em> Yourself<em>**

A pesar de que muchas cosas desafortunadas habían sucedido en el pasado, esa pequeña noche en el campus había sido bastante extraña, y por supuesto cuando las neblinas de la bruma de la borrachera se quitaron quedaron varios recuerdos que de vez en cuando cuando se acordaban por error, no sabían si reir o llorar, por eso cuando ella veía a Spencer en plan de ignorarla cuando veían TV, eso le causaba un mal humor terrible, una cara de perros y por supuesto, no falta jamás, esa ira homicida y sádica que se apodera de ella y se refleja en sus ya conocidos ojos ámbar, ese color que muchos veían bonito e inusual, pero que para ellos dos significaba un ánimo bastante macabro, en el sentido completo de la palabra.

Por casualidades del destino, ese mismo día cuando se iban a dormir sonó la canción de sus pesadillas con sus acordes y la voz potente de esa mujer... Pero esta vez en español...

**_"Me dominan los sentidos y me llevan hacia ti, esos ojos que me miran y no puedo resistir, tus manos trazando mi cuerpo y quiero más de ti, dame solo un momento, papi ven aquí"_**

Ambos se miraron ceñudos, ninguno podía creer que de nuevo después de unos 20 años o más, hubiera vuelto a sonar, y ahora en español...

**_"Ven y mueve tu cuerpo bien lento, junto a mi, te quiero, yo te siento, te siento aquí, yo me entrego me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos _yo te deseo_ muévete junto a mi..."_**

Suspiraron y pro primera vez ella comenzó a reir con ganas.

-Phoenix... ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó Spencer con una cara de cínico que no tenía nombre.

-Yo... Es que... No sabía que había una canción en español... ¿Sabes? Cada vez que la escucho pienso en tí, no se si será bueno o malo... Solo sé que lo hago -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, por extraño que suene, sus ojos se veían verdosos, no ámbar y eso era buena señal para él.

-Ya, ya entiendo, yo igual, pero supongo que si ninguno toma eso como un mal recuerdo, no será algo malo... -dijo Spencer encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo también, ella sentía que se le quitaba un peso de encima a ratos.

**_ In a time of treason_**  
><strong><em> Is there time for trust?<em>**  
><strong><em> Where there's no them<em>**  
><strong><em> Only us<em>**  
><strong><em> Is there time for reason?<em>**  
><strong><em> Has your heart had enough<em>**  
><strong><em> Is it time to let go<em>**  
><strong><em> And rise above?<em>**

Él se lanzó en la cama y la canción terminó, dando paso a "A year whitout rain" en la versión en español.

**_"Si escapas otra vez, no sobreviviré, un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover, eh eh eh, uoh oh oh"_**

-¿Qué hoy es el día del español o qué? -gruñó ella mirando a la terraza donde el vecino tenía la música.

-Dudo que haya un día particular para eso... -dijo Spencer en su modo técnico- aunque puede ser tan hipotético como el día de al revés...

-¿Al... Revés? Ya... Eso es viejo... Muy viejo, pero aun me da risa cuando juego con los chicos de la S.W.A.T a decir si por no y no por si, aunque claro es ambigüo

-No tan ambigüo como decir que caminas en hojas secas porque extrañas a alguien -dijo Spencer y Phoenix comenzó a reir (N/A: Amo esa canción, solo que la critico así porque recuerden que ellos ven todo desde un punto de vista más científico).

-Ya vuelvo... Me entraron ganas de tomar algo... -dijo ella aun riendo.

Phoenix bajó las escaleras y vió la nevera con cara de aburrición, cuando vió la bolsa sin ningun tipo de identificación, metió la mano y sacó la bolsa y la puso sobre la barra, eran varias latas de cerveza, con varias, me refiero a unas 15 o 20, subió un momento y tocó la puerta de Derek.

-¿Que pasa PJ? -dijo Derek.

-¿La cerveza que está allá abajo es tuya?

-No, Em y yo nos tomamos unas después de salir hace rato pero cuando le pregunté a Hotch me evadió... De pronto son de Rossi -dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros- nosotros agarramos como 3, no creo que se pongan necios si agarras una para tí... O... ¿Pretendes emborrachar al chico? -dijo Derek malicioso sabía que por las buenas o las malas sabría que se traían aquellos dos.

-¿A Spencer? ¿Yo? En realidad no, además ese no toma ni whiskey diluido -dijo ella rodando los ojos mientras Derek reía.

-No te descuides, he escuchado por ahí que más de una vez el alcohol lo ha dejado mal... -dijo Derek viendo la reacción de la rubia que solo le guiñó un ojo divertida.

-Ya te contaré después si me prometes no decir nada -dijo ella sonriendo con algo de malicia mientras Derek bailaba el sugar dance internamente.

-Bien chiquilla, ya veremos de que se trata...

Ella bajó por las escaleras al son de Till the World Ends.

-See the sunlight, we ain't stopping, keep on dancing till the world ends... If you feel it, let it happen, keep on dancing till the world ends -empezó a cantar ella bajando las escaleras y subiendo con sus 3 latas de cerveza en la mano.

Spencer la miró raro.

-¿Qué celebras?

-Nada... Que bailaré hasta que se termine el mundo -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Eres el colmo... Prefiero leer hasta que se acabe el mundo... Jamás pensé que serías del tipo de bailar hasta la muerte -mencionó el divertido.

-No... No lo soy, pero ya que demonios... ¿Quieres? -Phoenix le ofreció una lata.

-No, la verdad prefiero evitar una escena extraña... -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Viste a Jack hoy?

-Si, salió con Hotch y Rossi pero ninguno ha llegado...

-Que raro... ¿Habrá pasado algo? -mencionó el preocupado.

-Nah, Derek habló con él hace poco... Estarán de camino... Relájate, si algo malo hubiese pasado lo hubiese sabido...

El rubio se encogió de hombros, era cierto, ella tenia una intuición muy afinada, Phoenix solo abrió una lata, se echó en la cama y empezó a mirar distraída el techo. Se hizo un silencio por primera vez agradable, dicen, que si pasas 5 minutos o más con alguien en silencio, y este silencio es cómodo, estas con una persona especial.

**_ And you say rise above_**  
><strong><em> Open your eyes to love<em>**  
><strong><em> And you say rise above<em>**  
><strong><em> Yourself<em>**

Pasaron los minutos, y no se escuchó más música, se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta a la vez que Phoenix abria la tercera lata y se la tomaba de un golpe, se escucharon los pasos y Jack subió a la habitación de los muchachos con aspecto de cansado, se fue a dormir sin saludar, ni siquiera dió las buenas noches.

-Parece que está cansado -dijo ella acariciándole el cabello al pequeño.

-Quizás Hotch lo puso a trabajar también...

-¿Un adelanto de lo que hará papi en el futuro? -dijo ella divertida.

-Es un posibiblidad, no podemos descartar que Hotch a futuro quiera que Jack trabaje duro como él... -dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella solo sonrió y terminó de vaciar el contenido de su lata, se acercó a Spencer y le besó.

-¿Y esto por qué? -dijo Spencer resoplando y algo ruborizado.

-¿Debe haber una razón? ¿Cuál fue la tuya entonces? -preguntó ella sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. A veces ella era como una tormenta, dificil de predecir, e imposible de saber su fuerza y punto de muerte hasta que se convertía en una F4 o F3... Y eso si no hacía un salto...

-Ninguna en específica... Tienes razón, además tu comportamiento nunca ha dejado de ser erratico... -dijo el rubio observándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y vergüenza.

-Shhhh... I held your hand through all of these years... And you still have all of me... -siguió ella con la última ronda de canciones del día con My inmortal que sonaba desde abajo del televisor de la sala.

Se le acercó de nuevo más cautelosa, cuando estaban ya frente con frente, se miraron de nuevo, y Spencer se vió forzado a intentar retroceder, sin éxito, pues se vió con el paso cortado a causa de la pared de atrás. ¿Su motivo?**_  
><em>**

De nuevo esos ojos...

De nuevo esa mirada hambrienta de venganza e iracunda, esos ojos ámbarinos, como los de una lechuza o un lobo negro, lo miraban fijamente.

El iris resplandeciendo en ese color que él tanto detestaba en ella, esos ojos que para Spencer eran como la oscuridad del mundo o el caos y la destrucción, tenían un sinónimo de mal augurio, y aún así, se veía hipnotizado, como ajeno a su voluntad, como si él no fuera él, como tratando de compensar que ella no era ella.

Creía conocerla, más bien, la conocía, pero a veces era tan impredecible que no sabía como analizarla.

Y aún así ese par de ojos ámbar lo fascinaban enormemente, se sentía perdido, ella estaba mirando cada fracción de segundo lo que hacia Spencer, quería saber en qué pensaba y por qué había huído de ella. Phoenix estaba interesada, quería saber qué era lo que le fascinaba de Spencer, pero de nuevo sentía esa ira, esas ganas de hacer daño insanas, a la vez que se sentía atraída a él como un imán, quería besarlo hasta que él dijese basta o ella simplemente se cansara de jugar.

Ese par de ojos seguía expectante, preguntando, presionando...

¿Qué quieres de mí?

¿Estás tan perdido como yo?

¿Puedes ver lo que escondo?

**_-_**¿Me temes? -dijo ella con una sonrisa inexpresiva y fría. Pero inexplicablemente burlona y sarcástica

**_-_**A veces no se que pensar de ti... En estos momentos, me da temor que me hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte... -dijo Spencer confrontando de una vez esa presencia que estaba a menos de 1 centímetro de su cara.

-Ya veo... Temes por mi... -dijo ella bajando la vista a su cuello de nuevo.

-Si... Claro que lo hago, y no solo por ti... También por Jack, si me ocurre algo... Malo, en este momento... -dijo insinuando el peligro del asunto a Phoenix.

Ella solo asintió y puso la mano sobre el cuello de Spencer, ese cuello que a ella le fascinaba, él repirió un escalofrío, no sabía si el mismo era por los dedos fríos de ella, por el solo hecho de que ella lo había tocado posesivamente o simplemente porque su intuición le decía que el 50% de sus intenciones eran buenas y el otro 50% eran desconocidas. Ella volvió a mirarlo de nuevo.

**_-_**Spencer... No tienes idea de las ganas de hacerte daño que te tengo... Y no se porque... -dijo ella con la voz algo quebrada, se podía ver la desesperación en esos ojos ámbar.

**_-_**Se llama ira reprimida, es cuando tienes un sentimiento agresivo hacia alguien tanto tiempo y de forma tan intensa y tan fuertemente restringida que las personas con la más mínima predisposición u exposición al objeto de su sentimiento explotan y tienen una confusión de sensaciones tan grande que suele generar tendencias o fantasías homicidas por un lado o deseo y atracción casi animal e irracional por otro... O ambos... -dijo Spencer en ese tono técnico de siempre.

**_-_**Ya veo... Entonces... Me estas diciendo... ¿Ninfómana o Psicópata? -dijo ella de nuevo con esa sonrisa retorcida de antes, pero con la misma duda visible en sus ojos.

**_-_**A veces pareciera que tuvieses una escisión de la personalidad... No te digo ni ninfómana, ni psicópata... A veces actúas extraño y tienes un comportamiento que no comprendo, pero es logico que sufras de ira reprimida... Me odias -le susurró en el oído.

**_-_**He descubierto que no te detesto tanto como pensaba... Es más, si somos sinceros, estoy cavando mi propia tumba... No tienes ideas de las cosas que se me pasan por la mente Spencer... Desde hacerte gritar del dolor hasta que no puedas respirar... Pasando por hacerte una disección en el cuello y finalizando por besarte tanto que no respires... Me confunde -dijo ella abrazándolo de manera posesiva sin perder la situación peligrosa del asunto.

**_-_**Yo no pienso cosas tan... Corrosivas... Pero si quieres destrozarme físicamente y terminar de joderme de forma psicológica adelante... Sé que sabes tan bien como yo que me lo merezco -dijo él suspirando y dándose por vencido, se lo merecía por idiota, aunque si debía de aceptar algo, eso era que más de una vez había deseado someterla contra el suelo a pura fuerza bruta, que ella le gritara que parara, que llorara, pero jamás hubiese pensado en diseccionarla o hacerla sufrir como ella quería hacerlo sufrir a él.

**_-_**Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie... -dijo ella como un ultimátum rasgando su camisa con las uñas y rasguñándole el pecho con saña. Cada músculo del cuerpo fibroso y delgado de Spencer se tensó por el dolor, más él no dijo nada.

**_-_**Te lo prometo...

**Shut up**  
><strong> (Konvict)<strong>  
><strong> Shut your mouth and close the door<strong>  
><strong> I wanna watch you while you take it off<strong>  
><strong> I'm gonna take the blindfold put it on<strong>  
><strong> And then I drop the leather to the floor<strong>  
><strong> I said shut up!<strong>

** (Chorus)**  
><strong> Turning the lights out<strong>  
><strong> Burning the candles<strong>  
><strong> And the mirror's gonna fog tonight!<strong>  
><strong> Turning the lights out<strong>  
><strong> Tighten the handcuffs<strong>  
><strong> And the mirror's gonna fog tonight!<strong>

** My stiletto on your neck**  
><strong> Until I tie your hands above the bed<strong>  
><strong> You've gotta…<strong>  
><strong> Boy, don't pull the trigger yet<strong>  
><strong> Na na na na<strong>  
><strong> I haven't reloaded the clip<strong>  
><strong> Squeeze hard, hold that pose<strong>  
><strong> You know I like it, do it<strong>  
><strong> Sweetheart, I'm the boss<strong>  
><strong> And when you get close to it<strong>  
><strong> I'm gonna make tonight a show (Oh, oh, oh)<strong>  
><strong> I'll make your love grenade explode (Na, na, na)<strong>

** Turning the lights out**  
><strong> Burning the candles<strong>  
><strong> And the mirror's gonna fog tonight!<strong>  
><strong> Turning the lights out<strong>  
><strong> Tighten the handcuffs<strong>  
><strong> And the mirror's gonna fog tonight!<strong>

** Sex**  
><strong> Love<strong>  
><strong> Control<strong>  
><strong> Vanity<strong>

** Squeeze hard, hold that pose**  
><strong> You know I like it, do it<strong>  
><strong> Sweetheart, I'm the boss<strong>  
><strong> And when you get close to it<strong>  
><strong> I'm gonna make tonight a show (Oh, oh, oh)<strong>  
><strong> I'll make your love grenade explode (Na, na, na)<strong>

** Turning the lights out**  
><strong> Burning the candles<strong>  
><strong> And the mirror's gonna fog tonight!<strong>  
><strong> Turning the lights out<strong>  
><strong> Tighten the handcuffs<strong>  
><strong> And the mirror's gonna fog tonight!<strong>

** And the mirror's gonna fog tonight**

N/A: Como les prometí, todo esta aqui abajo... Es mas un regalo para ustedes que otra cosa ;D

Bien, el punto es el siguiente, SI, desde que vi la hermosa, fria y gigantesca Malfoy Manor quedé con la meta de hacer de un personaje cualquiera, el que fuese, un chico con demasiado dinero, su propia mansion, sus propios perros, pero que viviera solo, y en una gigantesca mansion... Ahi fue cuando comencé a escribir broken y decir Fuck yeah! Spencer es el chico ideal, todos hemos oido del apartamento de Noelle "Elle" Greenaway y hasta lo hemos visto, hemos escuchado sobre la familia y la casa de Derek, cosas humildes y no muy ostentosas, para nada ostentosas, vimos la casa de Hotch, que como la de Rossi no tiene nada que envidiar, ambas son grandes como de dos pisos y sencillas, pero NO es lo que buscaba, incluso hemos visto la casa de Em y de Penélope, la de esta ultima me dejo con un trauma... Fue como ver la casa del Mad-Hatter (El sombrerero loco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas) y hemos oido sobre el apartamento donde vive JJ con Henry y Will, entonces, por descarte... Quien queda? De quien no hemos escuchado hablar nada de "dejame buscarlo en casa"? A Spencer, y allí surgió mi pequeño problema geografico con las mansiones XD pero piensenlo, hemos oido, visto y hablado de la familia de CASI toda la familia BAU, sabemos de las familias de todos, pero, y de las casas? Sabemos que varios, por no decir todos menos uno, tienen un apartamento o una casa de dos pisos, pero jamás he visto hasta ahora que siquiera se mencionara que tipo de casa habita el genio ermitaño mas querido por las fans... O me equivoco? Jamas he escuchado decir "Esta se parece a mi casa" o "Tengo una cama igual..." nada... diganme loca u obsesiva pero estoy muy atenta a lo que dice cada chico, en especial that sexy one del cuello largo. Ooootra cosa, acerca de Lila, se que MUCHAS, por no decir que TODAS a excepcion de mi, ODIAN a Lila Archer, pero la verdad es, que la amo, la adoro... Me pareció un personaje interesante, además de que Lila era muy bonita y el hecho de que haya mirado a Spencer un poquitin mas alla, me parece algo inusual, por eso Lila me cae bien, es una de mis dos novias protegidas de Spencer, ella, y la camarera de la 4ta temporada. A la prostituta de la 4ta si la odie, mira que echartele encima a un tipo por como gana dinero en una maquina es ruin, ademas fuma ¬¬ odio a la gente que fuma ¬¬, y sobre lo del autocontrol de Phoenix, no es que a ella no le guste Spencer o sea frigida o no tenga sentimientos, no, es que ella es excesivamente orgullosa, por eso no se deja amedrentar por cosas simples como la persona que le gusta, y menos aun estando molesta, yo soy un poco así y creo que indiscutiblemente, los autores, en especial las autoras, reflejamos un poco de nosotros mismos en las cosas que escribimos, y por ello los amigos de los autores, al leer a sus protagonicos dicen "pero el es como tu, con lo que tu consideras que te falta", ejemplo, para los que ven Castle, Nick creo a Nikki basado en Beckett, y creo al personaje masculino novio de Nikki como él mismo, pero el en realidad no se dio cuenta. O como las que estamos regitradas en foros, solemos escoger personajes que se parezcan fisicamente a nosotros para sentir que somos mas bonitas, mas exitosas o simplemente que nos conocen de alguna parte. El ser humano es inconforme y no critico este comportamiento, yo misma soy inconforme, porque reflejo parte de mi en Phoenix, el estilo que quisiera tener, el color de cabello, e incluso su mismo dilema de si odiar a un personaje tan dulce como Spencer o seguirlo detestando por pura fuerza de costumbre, porque la vida es así, no podemos pedir ser morenas si tenemos piel de porcelana, no podemos pedir un liso asiatico natural si tenemos cabello de cocker ingles, asi como tampoco podemos pedir tener el cabello negro o rojo cuando somos rubias, asi que esto, mas que una nota de autor es un consejo... Chicas, sean quienes quieren ser, no sean lo que los demas pidan... He tratado de hacer eso mucha veces y no me ha servido de nada, solo me gane un monton de enemigos y gente que no me apreciaba, por eso les doy ese consejo como una chica de 15 años a otra chica o a un chico de 15, 20, 35, 80, no importa, siempre y cuando entiendas, que si eres de una forma, es porque puedes lograr algo con ello... Se tu misma, o tu mismo, es todo lo que se... Y si quieren saber de alguien que esta en el mismo Criminal Minds que es ella misma y es feliz en gran parte, y funciona correctamente siendo ella misma y no otra persona... Es Penélope... Por eso, aunque digo una cosa y termino diciendo 1000 mas que no vienen al caso, solo espero que no me digan loca o dejen de leer, recuerden que para eso existen los consejos, para seguirlos si consideras que los necesitas!


End file.
